Artemis Honda and the Fated Discovery
by Ayane Yokosuka
Summary: A romance fic DM X OC following the Harry Potter series from beginning to end. This is the First Book. The story follows Artemis, Harry's unknown twin sister. Follows the books, not the movies. Editing previous chapters.
1. More Than One Lived

Ayane: So it is the seventh of September 2011 and I am typing up edited chapters of this story. (smiles)

Hiei: Moron.

Ayane: Well, I felt like it. Shush. It needed it! I do not own Harry Potter or any songs, but I do own Artemis Honda and my poems. Enjoy this revamped chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – More than One Lived**

Lily and James Potter only had time to send one child away that dreadful night. Their owls held the package between them as the quiet infant flew through the air away from its mother, father, and twin brother.

Her name, Artemis Jade Potter, would become Artemis Jade Honda.

She would not know she was adopted, but would always sense _something_ was wrong. A part of her would always be searching for something she somehow knew was missing…

She would live with a mother, father, and a brother, as she used to.

She would grow up learning to despise the "Wizarding World hero", yet admiring the one called Harry Potter when no one was around.

She would be well taught in the ways of both dark and light magic and prefer the former over the latter.

In fact, Artemis would grow up exactly the opposite of her twin brother in just about every way imaginable: the way they thought, the things they knew, and even the way they felt. The only way they were alike at all was their blood, their birthday, and the colour of their eyes and hair.

Albus Dumbledore was a friend of the Honda family and visited regularly. On Artemis's sixth birthday, he gave her a broom. On the eighth, there was an empty journal she could use to record her thoughts. She had thanked him multiple times, as she had recently developed and interest in poetry. He had always treated her differently from the other residents in the Honda household. Sometimes he would just stop in the middle of a sentence to smile at her, his eyes in a distant place and time. Although his actions were a bit off, Artemis was very fond of him and referred to him as "Uncle Albus" on a regular basis.

"_I remember myself flying  
__Cold rain against my face  
__Bundled up in blankets  
__Sent to a strange place  
__I don't remember when  
__I don't remember where  
__All I really know is  
__People who loved me were there  
__They held me in their arms  
__Along with someone like me  
__Though I am content here  
__These visions won't leave me be"_

A poem she had written and sent into "It's a Magical Language" poetry contest at the age of eight-and-a-half had won her a bit of her own fame a fortune. The entire Honda family had been very proud of her accomplishment.

She continued sending poems in to contests and, by the time the month of her tenth birthday rolled around, she had collected over 1,000 galleons that had been placed in her secret Gringotts account Dumbledore had quietly told her about. The old man had not told her by whom it was set up nor why and she chose not to ask.

Fan mail was regularly sent to her and she ignored them, not wanting to provide false hope for young witches. Her worst fear was to become an idol in someone's eyes. After all, idols let people down…just like Harry Potter disappearing after the episode with the Dark Lord, Voldermort.

She would not turn out like that, no way in bloody hell.

Even without taking over the title of "idol", however, there was always something that set her apart from everyone else around her. She had these strange out-of-body experiences that she was unable to explain or talk about…

"…Ngh… My hair… Leave my hair alone…! No!" she woke up shouting one night. She clutched her long, raven black hair and sighed; she tried to shrug it off as just being a dream and may have succeeded if that had been the only time something like that had happened.

Another time she had been sitting in a Muggle class, disguising herself as best a witch could in a Muggle town. One moment she was copying notes she would never use and the next she was standing on the roof of a school she had never seen before. From the looks of it, though, it was also Muggle but seemed to only have boys running around.

Why were all these strange visions appearing to her? What had she done? After a while she accepted it as an unavoidable part of her life and let the visions happen. For just moments at a time she would leave her own body and join someone else's: a boy's, in fact. But whose? She never got a good look in any reflective surface before she was sent back to her own body. Of course, she never mentioned and of it to her family. Some things were just not normal by any circumstances, even in the wizarding world.

But twins had a connection only a few could understand.

* * *

Ayane: Yay! It's up and different...although it may not seem by much. (smiles) Thanks to my friend Kiwi who went through and made sure there were no errors. I left it as-is, dear Kiwi, as I was unsure how to change the sentence you were confused about. It makes sense over in the States... (giggles)

(Hiei grumbles)

Ayane: Stop being so miserable!

Yusuke: Drop a review in the box! (grins)

(September 15th, 2011)


	2. Zoo Time

Ayane: Thirteenth of September, 2011… (yawns) I'm so tired…

(Hiei grunts)

Yusuke: Aya owns her OC(s) and poem(s), but not the Harry Potter chain or any songs.

Ayane: Enjoy this edited chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Zoo Time**

"Mother, I'd like to go to the zoo now," Artemis stated one day out of the blue. The Honda family was used to her odd requests after 10 years. In fact, at one point, she had asked to move into her walk-in closet, insisting it felt more comfortable that the large room she stayed in previously.

"The zoo? Are you sure?" her father asked, looking over at his wife confusedly.

"I'm sure. Could we leave now, please? I want to see the animals, Father."

"You're weird," her brother, Ashley, mumbled.

Artemis merely shrugged and made her way to the car. She sat patiently in the back seat as her family made their way out and piled in.

The trip was silent; Ashley was playing some electronic game, their parents opted to not speak, and Artemis wondered why she would want to go to the zoo of all places.

She felt there was something – or some_one_ – there.

"Do you want anything, Sweetie?" Artemis's mother asked as they approached the lady at the front; she was selling frozen treats as the weather was warm and pleasant.

Before she thought about it, Artemis responded, "A lemon ice pop, please…" She blinked as the frozen treat was handed to her, wondering why she would ask for a lemon-flavoured ice pop, of all things. After a taste, however, she found she liked it; though before it touched her taste buds she had a sneaking suspicion she would like it. The family walked around a bit, pausing to watch a couple of the animals that amazed the Muggles.

"I'm going to the reptile house if that's all right, Mother, Father?" Artemis asked as they finished eating their lunch at the themed restaurant inside the zoo.

Her parents nodded. "We'll catch up with you later," her mother said, giving Artemis's hand a little squeeze.

The young girl threw her waist-length hair into a high ponytail and sped off. As soon as she had sat down to lunch with her family, she knew something was off. A familiar presence seemed to be hovering near her in the direction of the reptile house. She thanked whatever greater power was listening for her gift of strong E.S.P.

She entered the reptile house and wandered around for a while, attempting to pinpoint the exact location of this presence. As she neared it, she paused. There was…_hissing_ from the area where the presence seems the strongest. She slowed down and saw a boy with messy black hair hissing at a boa constrictor; the snake nodded. A bit more hissing from the boy caused the snake to point at the sign on its tank – the pair repeated this action once more. As Artemis crept closer, the boy hissed once more then shook his head. She was reaching out to touch the boy's shoulder, realizing he was a Parselmouth and should not be flaunting his talents – when a very loud voice began shouting; Artemis shrunk back into the shadows.

The boy was thrown to the ground and she gasped. His hair briefly flew away from his forehead, revealing a lightning bolt-shaped scar. Even if that had not been enough to convince her of who he was, the glass separating the snake from all the people suddenly disappearing was.

It was Harry Potter.

His eyes followed the snake as it slithered away then caught sight of Artemis. Their eyes met and he gave her a questioning look and her sad, and unafraid, face. She smiled sadly and disappeared, not wanting to stay a moment longer.

She knew what she was missing now. She could not bring herself to mention anything to the Hondas, however, when they met up. She saw in Harry's eyes an emptiness – the same kind of emptiness she always felt inside herself. July thirty-first was her birthday and she knew it was his, too, through the research she had done. Also, if there was no connection, why would she feel so drawn to him?

"Mother, Father…did you go to school with Lily Evans and James Potter?" he asked over dinner one night near her eleventh birthday.

Her mother froze at the question and her father frowned. "Why?" her mother asked in response, glancing across the table at her husband.

Artemis hesitated, debating inwardly whether she wanted to ask or not. Finally, she decided she deserved to know and barreled on in one breath, "Did Harry Potter have an un-documented twin sister of sorts?" She gasped as she was struck across the face; it was the first time either of them had ever hit her. Her eyes went dark as Mrs. Honda began rambling apologetically, as if that would undo what she had down.

"Never mind, Mother." Artemis walked numbly to her closet-room and listened to the older woman crying downstairs while her husband quietly reassured her to get her to stop crying. She fell into an uneasy sleep as, although she was quite cozy and well-fed, her dream took her into an unfamiliar room – about the size of her own closet – and made her feel as though she was starving. Her dream wavered then faded into the next dream which she was very familiar with. She was flying through the air again, laying on her back, warm under the night sky.

* * *

Ayane: Edited! Beta'd! Posted! Phew!

Hiei: Rest. Now.

Ayane: Haha. You're crazy! Hope it looks better! (smiles)

(September 25th, 2011)


	3. Acceptance

Ayane: Blegh. Nineteenth of September, 2011. Oh, by the way, I love you all so much that I'm spending my hour-long lunch breaks in my 9 ½ hour days at work to type these fixed chapters…

Kurama: You sound bitter, Lady Ayane…

Ayane: Bitter? Me? Never! Just thought they'd like to know I love them that much. (smiles) My readers keep my hobby going with a fierce passion. I get an hour to relax and I get lost in the wizarding world or the spirit realm… It's wonderful

Artemis: Yeah, yeah, you weirdo. Ayane doesn't own Harry Potter or any songs but she does own me, other OCs, and poems!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Acceptance**

"Artemis, you've gotten a letter from Hogwarts!" Mrs. Honda called up the stairs a few days after the zoo incident.

"That's wonderful, Mother," Artemis called back. She rolled her eyes as she finished up her latest poem to send to the publisher that had offered her a deal for multiple poetry books:

"_Secrets in the night  
__Haunting voices by my ear  
__I often wonder why  
__No-one else can hear  
__Shudders down my spine  
__Emptiness in my eyes  
__I am not like most  
__I will not sit and cry  
__As my mind fills with thoughts  
__Of anger, rage, hate  
__Sadness from every corner  
__Of my mind starts to fabricate  
__I should be so happy  
__In this place I am now  
__Though I wish to escape  
__I do not know how…"_

So what if it was filled with angst? She had found a lot of people were into those things now and, as her books would be sold to both the Muggle and Wizarding community, it only made sense to appeal to all audiences.

"Artemis, come open the letter!" her mother cried anxiously.

Artemis sighed. "I'm coming!" She slid down the railing and grabbed the letter, hastily ripping it open. Ashley had been trying for a different school than her – this was her escape from him. She crossed her fingers and held her breath.

_Dear Ms. Honda,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We will await your owl no later than July31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

She grinned. "Mother, I—" She paused when she found herself in a semi-familiar house, her letter being snatched from her hands. Her instincts caused her to grip the letter tighter and turn away.

"Artemis, did you get in?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" she called back, holding the letter close and racing back up to her closet-room. "I'm going to move back into my real room, okay, Mother?"

There was a short pause before her confused mother answered with, "Of course, Sweetie! Go ahead!"

Artemis moved all her belongings out of the closet into the adjacent room where she used to stay until she had randomly asked for the switch. Even before the switch, though, she had slept in her closet; her parents panicked the first time they woke up before their two year old daughter and could not find her in her room.

She pounced on the bed, turning on her stereo with a flick of her wand. Sure, she knew she was now not allowed to use magic outside of school, but, as she had not yet responded to the acceptance, she we not technically attending Hogwarts yet, so it was acceptable. She smiled at her own logic as one of her favourite singers, Sara McLachlan, began to sing off her CD.

That was one plus to Muggles; their music was bloody amazing.

"Bloody hell, Luna…" Artemis groaned as her Eurasian eagle owl landed on her chest. "Get off of me, would ya? I want to sing." The bird lightly bit her nose and clutched a roll of parchment in her claw. "All right, I'll respond, you bloody bird."

She stood and went over to her desk, writing a quick response stating she would, indeed, attend Hogwarts the coming year. She sent the letter with Luna and laid back down, restarting the CD. "You come out at night; that's when the energy comes and the dark side's light and the vampires roam…" She sat up and stared out her window as she continued,

"You strut your rasta wear and your suicide poem and a cross from a faith that died before Jesus came...

"You're building a mystery." She watched as someone turned a light on in a room in the house next to theirs. The shadow that walked around the room came to the window and was revealed to her as a boy about her age – he stood staring into the night sky. As she continued to sing, however, his eyes found hers.

"You live in a church where you sleep with voodoo dolls and you won't give up the search for the ghosts in the halls. You wear sandals in the snow and a smile that won't wash away. Can you look out the window without your shadow getting in the way…?

"You're so beautiful with an edge and charm, but so careful when I'm in your arms." She smiled faintly, despite his blank expression. "'Cause you're working – building a mystery. Holding on and holding it in… Yeah, you're working – building a mystery – and choosing so carefully…" Still no reaction from him caused her to smile more.

"You woke up screaming aloud; a prayer from your secret god and feed off our fears, and hold back your tears, oh. You give us a tantrum and a know-it-all grin just when we need one – when the evening's thin. You're so beautiful – a beautiful fucked up man – you're setting up your razor-wire shrine…

"'Cause you're working – building a mystery. Holding on and holding it in… Yeah, you're working – building a mystery – and choosing so carefully. Ooh, you're working – building a mystery. Holding on and holding it in… Yeah, you're working – building a mystery – and choosing so carefully. Yeah, you're working – building a mystery. Holding on and holding it in… Yeah, you're working – building a mystery – and choosing so carefully.

"You're building a mystery…" She turned away reluctantly as the song finished.

"Wait," he called, "it's not over already, is it?"

She giggled and sat at the window again, flicking her wand to turn the volume down slightly. "Who are you?" she called. The boy responded to her question with a secretive smirk.

"You tell first!"

"Artemis Jade Honda, Pureblood," she grinned.

He chuckled. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, also Pureblood." Artemis scanned around outside, wary of anyone passing by, then grabbed her broom and flew towards him.

"Jealous?" she teased as she hovered at his window.

"No," he responded haughtily. He paused for a second, a question forming in his mind. "How long have you lived over there?"

She shook her head at him. "If you want to ask questions, you'll have to invite me in."

He moved aside to let her in and watched as she propped her broom against the wall then flung herself across his bed; he hoped his parents had not heard as they would then be up in a matter of moments, scolding him for jumping on the bed.

"Anyway," she started, returning to the question, "I've lived there since I was 'bout five. We used to live in a heavily-Muggle-populated town. Ugh." She made a face then giggled. "You're about my age, right? You starting school in the fall?"

"Sure am. Hogwarts is where I'm going. Slytherin will probably be my house. What about you, Artemis?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts, too!" She had perked up and was sitting up. "I don't know what house, though. Slytherin sounds the most fun. Father was a Slytherin; Mother was in Ravenclaw. Either one would be fine." She sighed and zoned out, the room going silent for a while.

Draco hesitated before asking, "My mother reads poems by an Artemis Honda every so often… That wouldn't happen to be you, would it?"

She groaned. "Yeah, that's me. Do they really appeal to older audiences, too? That's just a bit strange. They don't mean much at all unless you're me. I wonder why they sell so well? Oh! Quill and paper! Quick! Just had an idea!" As she scribbled down some lines he was sure he would hear from his mother in a couple months, she studied her. She seemed a bit strange…

He shrugged off his thoughts and talked to her a while longer while longer before she flew off to her room. Funny. He had never seen any lights on in that room before tonight though she claimed to have lived there since she was five…?

Artemis, meanwhile, was putting her broom away and waved at Draco before turning out the light and falling asleep in her new space.

On the bright side, she would at least know one person at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Ayane: Thank ya, Kieran/Kiwi! (smiles)

Hiei: Girl, you know too many people...

Ayane: Yay! Hiei-dono, I'm getting a belly button ring! You're etched on it!

(Hiei facepalms)

(September 27th, 2011. 1926 EST)


	4. Shopping Meeting

Ayane: Weeeee-wooooo!!!

Hiei::sweatdrops:: Hn. Something is wrong with you, Onna…

Ayane: - Yup, yup! …Wait… Nuh-uh! T-T

Kurama: Lady Ayane does not own Harry Potter. She owns her OC. She also asks that if you have any crude comments about her stories, you keep them to yourself. Thank you.

**Chapter 4 – Shopping Meeting**

Gringotts, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, bookstores, the Apothecary and – well, Ollivander's had been taken care of a few years ago. Artemis figured she could always stop by for a brief visit…

"Mother, could you get my books for me a while? I'm going to stop by Gringott's then Madam Malkin's and Ollivander's. We'll meet up at the Apothecary, okay?" Artemis suggested. Her mother sighed.

"Be careful, Sweetie."

"I know!" She raced off into Gringott's. "Artemis Jade Honda – here's my key," she said to the goblin in charge. He called another goblin over and that goblin took her down to her vault. She grabbed about 50 galleons, 150 sickles and 200 or so knuts before leaving.

She hurried over to Madam Malkin's and headed to the back only to pause when she heard two familiar male voices.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of _savage_ – lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed," the most familiar voice said. Artemis snickered.

"I think he's brilliant," the other said coldly.

"_Do_ you?" sneered the first boy. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead." Artemis froze, eyes widening slightly. She slowly made her way closer and caught sight of familiar black hair. She whispered, "Harry Potter…" under her breath.

"Oh, sorry," the first said. He did not sound it. "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"

_Of course they were,_ Artemis found herself thinking bitterly. _Tell him, Harry! Tell him our parents were a witch and a wizard!_ (A/N: …Déjà vu…?)

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean," Harry responded, sounding a bit angry.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

Madam Malkin appeared before Harry could answer. "That's you done, my dear." Harry began to walk away.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," the other boy said.

Harry turned the corner and caught sight of Artemis. He opened his mouth to say something but paused. _Why do her eyes look so familiar? _he wondered.

"Come along, my dear. We must get your robe fitted," Madam Malkin said, pulling Artemis along. Artemis tore her eyes away from Harry but felt his eyes on her for a bit longer until he left. She stood still, eyes blank, as Madam Malkin began pinning up the robe.

"Do you want it tighter, my dear?"

"Yes, please…"

"Artemis Jade Honda?" the boy who had been talking to Harry asked, touching her arm.

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy from the other night smirked at her. She smiled slightly back "You know… You were just talking to _the_ Harry Potter, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"What?" His eyes widened slightly at her accusation.

She nodded and replied, "I saw his scar when he walked out – it was him."

"You know," he began, "you two look somewhat alike."

She bit her thumb, a nasty habit she had picked up about a year ago. "No we don't," she hissed, falling into her old façade of hating Harry Potter.

Draco smirked slightly. "Of course you don't, Artemis…" His robes were finished, but he stayed with her. "Your eyes are much greener than his, and your hair's a lot neater."

"I agree," she giggled. "Hey, can we hang out later tonight? My parents are having a few friends and relatives over to celebrate my acceptance into Hogwarts and my brother's acceptance into Durmstrang." She sighed dramatically. "It'll be so boring!"

He nodded, chuckling slightly. "Of course you can. Fly over whenever. I have to go now. Father's out there, waiting." He nodded slightly at the front window to show his father that he saw him. "See you later, Artemis." He kissed her hand charmingly and walked off.

"You're finished, my dear," Madam Malkin said, smiling at Artemis.

"Thank you, Madam." Artemis left, her robe in a package in her hand. She walked up the street to Ollivander's and walked in. "Mr. Ollivander! It's me, Artemis!"

The old man hurried to the front of the store and smiled at her. "Artemis! Ten and three-quarters inches long, pine, dragon heartstring, supple. Still in good shape, I hope? – Ah, yes. Perfect," he said as she pulled it out. "Would you like me to clean it for you?" He led her to the back of the store. The bell attached to the front door tinkled, and he sighed, making his way back to the front.

After watching old-man-Ollivander clean wands so many times – especially hers – Artemis knew perfectly well what to do. She began cleaning. It had not taken a minute, and she began heading to the front but paused. He was repeating "curious" over and over again.

"Sorry," said a voice Artemis had memorized by now, "but _what's_ curious?"

There was a pause followed by Mr. Ollivander replying, "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, it's brother gave you that scar."

Artemis felt cold. Why was Mr. Ollivander saying this?

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."

She brought her arms close to her body and peered out at them. She watched Harry pay for the wand with the giant man who was – apparently – the groundskeeper they had been talking about. She watched them leave, not even noticing Ollivander beside her.

"You two look so much alike, Artemis," he mumbled suddenly. He shook his head when she went to protest. "Old Ollivander never misses a thing. He was invited to you little ones' baby shower, after all." He went to the back of the store again as she walked numbly out. His words only confirmed her thoughts.

She was not a Honda…

She was a Potter.

Her mind racing, she paced in front of Ollivander's, waiting for her f – the Hondas. She sighed and pulled out a quill and parchment to jot down her newest idea:

"_I finally found out why_

_I feel so out-of-place_

_Why I'm so alone_

_Why I'm a hopeless case_

_I never really belonged with them_

_My place isn't here_

_Yet no matter how I try_

'_My place' never seems to be near"_

"Artemis, let's get to the Apothecary!" Ashley shouted, spotting her. "Mum and Dad are already there!"

"Coming!" She hastily put everything away and joined Ashley. They said nothing, as usual, as they walked.

---Chapter Finish---

Ayane: Nya::glomps Hiei::

Hiei: …What are you doing, Onna?

Ayane::bites his ear:: I lurve you, Hiei-dono! Nyeh!

Hiei::sighs:: Get off…

Ayane::obeys:: But Hiei-dono--!

Hiei::kisses her lightly:: Shut up, okay, Onna::smirks::

Ayane: Hai::giggles::


	5. Train Ride

Ayane: Uhm… Sorry I haven't updated in a long time…

Hiei: Hn. She forgot about this story. Then her baka parents got them evicted so she lost her stories.

Ayane: Yeah… I'm so sorry, guys… But I did get some reviews during the time I was away and I would like to thank all those who cared enough to read and review! :]

Hiei: Ayane does not own Harry Potter or any songs. She does own the poems and her OC, Artemis.

Ayane: Thanks, Hiei-dono…

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Train Ride**

"The platform's right over there, Sweetie." Mrs. Honda pointed to the barrier between 9 and 10. "9 ¾, right, Sweetie?"

"Yes," Artemis sighed. "Now you'd better hurry and get Ashley over to the plane, Mother…" She bit her tongue.

Mrs. Honda smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you, Artemis-dear!" she called as she hurried off.

Artemis sighed and glared at all the Muggles watching her. They looked away and she smirked triumphantly. Yawning, she leaned against the barrier, slowly slipping through to 9 ¾. She made her way through the Wizarding families to the train and found an empty compartment to stay in. She watched all of the witches and wizards outside the train.

Suddenly her body stiffened but then it slowly relaxed. She let out a sigh as she watched the infamous Harry Potter run through the barrier. He was kind of dumb when it came to his own world, she suspected. She watched him as he got on the train then pulled out a quill and some parchment.

_We're complete opposites_

_He and I, I and he_

_Yet he is everywhere I go_

_He will not leave me be_

"Artemis!? Hey, what are you writing now?" She looked up and found Draco Malfoy watching her from the entrance of her compartment.

"Another poem," she sighed. She rolled the parchment back up and put everything away in her bag. "Care to join me, Draco?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Crabbe, Goyle, go wait outside. Tell me if anything interesting happens," he said to the two large thugs behind him. They merely nodded and he shut the door behind him, moving to take a seat across from her.

"Excited?" she asked.

"Not particularly – unless you get into Slytherin with me." He smiled smally at her.

She looked out the window as the train began to pull away from the platform. "You know, Harry Potter's on this train – he's going to Hogwart's as well."

"Oh, right. Would you like to come with me while I go pay him a visit?"

"Erm…" She paused and weighed the consequences. If she were with Draco and his bodyguards then she would be safe. All alone she may get harassed by a passing classmate. "All right," she replied at last. She took his extended hand and they walked out together, Crabbe and Goyle following. They listened for any hints as to what compartment he may be in. They paused as the candy cart passed them. Artemis bought a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, a couple Chocolate Frogs and a Pumpkin Pasty. After paying the woman she handed Draco the pasty and gave a frog each to Crabbe and Goyle. She insisted, glaring at each of them until they submitted and took the treats from her.

"You're so strange," Draco mumbled as he took a bite of the pasty. He paused then pulled her closer and held the pasty to her mouth. "You bought it," he explained, "so it's only fair you get to eat some of it."

She blushed but took a small bite of the pasty. "Thank you, Draco," she whispered. She kissed his cheek and they began walking again. A girl with bushy brown hair seemed to be visiting compartments with a round-faced boy. They entered one compartment, stayed for a bit, and then the girl dragged the boy along again.

The group had just about reached the compartment the other two had stayed in a bit when they heard voices coming from it. They seemed to be talking about Quidditch. Draco slid the door open, unsure as to why Artemis was suddenly hiding behind him, and trained his eyes on the black-haired boy they found inside the compartment.

"Is it true?" he asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

_Duh_, Artemis thought dryly.

"Yes," Harry replied. He must have been studying Draco's bodyguards because Draco's next comment was, "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle."

Artemis sighed quietly.

"And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Artemis heard a cough and covered her mouth to mask her own giggles. He sounded like a Muggle movie the Hondas had watched once.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Artemis paused, almost thinking he met her for a moment but then he continued: "No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

_Isn't that a bit harsh?_ Artemis wondered to herself.

"You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Artemis tried to stifle her giggles again as Draco went to shake Harry's hand and Harry replied with, "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either." Artemis stiffened, her eyes wide as tears began to fill them. She knew Draco had no idea – nor did Harry for that matter – but he _honestly_ _had no right _to say such awful things. She blocked the rest of the conversation out, not really wishing to hear anymore. She forced her tears back and though of her life back at the Honda's. They had treated her like family for so long. Was it wrong of her to want to know everything there was to know about her _real_ family? Was it wrong of her to want to know her twin brother who she had been brought up learning to hate? She leaned against the door frame, eyes clouded over by pain and sorrow.

Her parents must have really loved her to send her away before Voldemort had attacked their home. _But they also loved Harry_, she thought, _and that's why he got off with just that tell-tale scar… Had they tried to get the both of us away? Could something have delayed them so they couldn't get Harry out quickly enough? _She stopped her train of thought as someone let out an enraged yell. She saw Draco and Goyle back up and watched as Crabbe flung his arm around wildly. Upon a closer look she realized that a very ugly rat was biting into his knuckle. She gasped as the creature was suddenly thrown off Crabbe's knuckle and into the window. The three she walked in with quickly turned away.

"Artemis, we're leaving," Draco said coolly, offering his hand to her while the other two disappeared around the corner.

She saw Harry and his friend stare at her from the corner of her eye. "What?" she snapped at them, taking Draco's hand.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked.

"You're Artemis – from the Honda family! …Dark wizards everywhere today…" the Weasley boy muttered.

She bit her lip and turned to face them only to have Draco gently pull her close to himself. "They're not worth it. Let's go, okay? Riff-raff…" he sneered the last part.

They walked back through the train to their compartment. They paused outside of it.

"We should dress in our robes, Draco…"

"Yes, I suspect we'll be at school soon. I'll wait until you're finished." He smiled smally at her and let go of her hand as she walked into the compartment. She quickly dressed then walked out, letting Draco and the other two go dress. She relaxed against the wall, eyes unfocused and staring at the floor.

"There you are. Erm, could we talk for a few minutes, please?" Harry asked, walking down to her.

She glanced at the door and, hearing a rustling of clothing in their school trunks, whispered, "Five minutes if not less." He got the hint and began talking immediately.

"I saw you at the zoo… then Madam Malkin's… and you were in Ollivander's, weren't you?" he asked almost accusingly.

"You caught me," she laughed slightly after a pause. "Mere coincidences, however. I apologize if you thought it meant something. I was taught to despise you – I haven't fallen for you. Sorry to disappoint you."

He studied her eyes. "…No… it's something else… Your name's Artemis, right?" he inquired. She nodded. "I… Well, I hope we can be friends – no matter what house you're in." He reached a hand towards her with a warm smile.

"Uhm… Yes… I would like that, Mister Potter-coma-Harry," she giggled, shaking with him. They both froze, visions of their parents coming full-force to them. She hastily pulled away. "Leave now, please. Draco and the others will surely be finished changing soon and you should probably change as well." As if on cue, the compartment door began to open.

Harry sent her a confused look before hurrying to his own compartment.

"Finally finished?" she teased as Draco walked out. She gasped as he pulled her against him in a tight embrace. "D-Dra…co…?"

He stroked her cheek then let her go. What was happening with him? Strange sensations began bubbling up towards this girl he had met in early July. They had spent almost every night in one or the other's room, talking. He loved just being around her.

"You are so strange," she laughed, tousling his blonde hair. "So adorable…"

"You shouldn't call a boy 'adorable'!" he protested, blushing heavily.

She made an obvious face of restraint then squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But it's true, Draco!" she laughed.

He wound his arms around her waist and they stayed that way for a while until the train came to a stop. She slowly moved away and stared at the ground, blushing. "Erm… I-I'm sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, confusion set in his eyes. "I… liked it…" he smirked. "Plus, I hugged you first." He reached for her hand and led her out of the train, assuring her on the way out that Crabbe and Goyle would be with them shortly.

A loud voice called out over the throng of first years, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry? C'mon, follow me – anymore firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years, follow me!"

"Malfoy, wait for us!?" two voices called in unison.

Artemis and Draco turned around and waited for Crabbe and Goyle. The two large boys hurried towards the pair as fast as they could. Artemis giggled at the sight of them. Draco's eyes softened as he watched her, a light smile stretching across his face. The four then followed the other first years. Artemis was lost in her own world and was surprised when they were at the edge of a black lake.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the voice from the large man who had led them there called out to the group. His directions left Crabbe and Goyle in a boat and Artemis and Draco in a separate boat.

"Everyone in? Right then – FORWARD!"

As the boats began moving on their own Artemis relaxed, putting her head on Draco's ever-so-inviting shoulder. She smiled as she stared out across the lake and he also relaxed.

"Heads down!" They all bent their heads in obedience and went through a passageway hidden by ivy. They stopped at a stone harbor and followed the giant man up a passageway leading to the front of the school. Everyone crowded around the front door except for Artemis and Draco, who quietly hung back from the crowd.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" the man asked loudly.

_Who carries toads around anymore?_ Artemis wondered, snickering. Draco smiled smally at her laughter.

The man knocked on the door thrice and it opened, revealing a mean-looking witch. The man and she exchanged a few words before she let them all in. they followed her into a small chamber that they crowded into. She greeted them, explained the Houses and points, and mentioned something about the Sorting Ceremony before leaving.

"Well, I suppose we must prepare for what may happen… If we get separated I'll really miss you, Draco," Artemis whispered.

He nodded, unable to say anything. Ghosts came and went. The witch returned.

"Now form a line," she said, "and follow me."

* * *

Ayane: I do believe I added too much…

Hiei: You wanted the chapters longer, Onna.

Ayane: Ah, true… I hope this makes people less angry at me now…

Hiei: Hn.

Ayane: You should meet Sasu-chan…

Hiei: ???

Sasuke: …Don't call me that!

Hiei: O.O"

Ayane: Teehee… Read and review, please… Those who care, anyway…


	6. Sortation

Ayane: So I am hard at work trying to make up for all the time that passed between the chapters… even if it means staying up super-late… (yawns)

Hiei: Hn. You readers will be the death of her…

Ayane: Anything for them! (tummy grumbles) …Anything for my readers…

Hiei: (sighs)

Kurama: Lady Ayane does not own HP or any songs. Poems and her OC Artemis, however, she owns completely.

Ayane: I want to give thanks to a few people! NutMegg, you're a sweetheart! Lulu-fifi, thank you for telling me my story was original whether it really is or not! BellaCullen2312, even though all you said was "Please Update!", thank you! Dracos-Kitten, thank you for liking my story and suggesting something to help me!

Hiei: Onna, start typing!

Ayane: Meep!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Sortation**

The Great Hall she led them into was huge and lit by a few thousand floating candles above each table. The witch placed an old, disheveled hat on a stool in front of the entire student body. Everyone turned their attention toward it as it was set down. It twitched and a tear near the brim of the nasty thing opened and it began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
__But don't judge on what you see,  
__I'll eat myself if you can find  
__A smarter hat than me.  
__You can keep your bowlers black,  
__Your top hats sleek and tall,  
__For I'm the Hogwart's Sorting Hat  
__And I can cap them all.  
__There's nothing hidden in your head  
__The Sorting Hat can't see,  
__So try me on and I will tell you  
__Where you ought to be.  
__You might belong in Gryffindor,  
__Where dwell the brave at heart,  
__Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
__Set Gryffindor apart;  
__You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
__Where they are just and loyal,  
__Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
__And unafraid of toil;  
__Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
__If you're a ready mind,  
__Where those of wit and learning,  
__Will always find their kind;  
__Or perhaps in Slytherin  
__You'll make your real friends,  
__Those cunning folk use any means  
__To achieve their ends.  
__So try me on! Don't be afraid!  
__And don't get in a flap!  
__You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
__For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Artemis smiled. _Maybe I should take lessons from the hat_, she thought as the Great Hall exploded into applause. She watched as the very first girl ("Abott, Hannah") was called and sent to the Hufflepuff table.

The smile left her face as more and more people were called. Did the school know she was truly a Potter? What if they called her Potter instead of Honda? Think of the confusion it would cause! And what would Draco say?

A more important though soon replaced the last name issue… What house would she get placed in?

"Granger, Hermione", the bushy-haired girl from the train, was made a Gryffindor.

Artemis anxiously bit her lip until "Honda, Artemis" – her name – was called. She smiled at Draco then walked towards the front, head held high. She delicately placed the hat on her head, pouting when it fell over her eyes despite her delicacy.

"Hm… a difficult one indeed… smart, short-tempered, and brave… Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor… Hm…" the small voice of the Sorting Hat whispered in her ear. "Very difficult…"

Artemis ignored the voice and though of Draco instead. He was so kind to her… She really did not want to be separated from the sweet blonde boy.

"Ah… a Malfoy? Well, if he is anything like his parents, I suppose it'll be… SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted, the final word echoing through the Hall. There was cheering and groans as Artemis removed the hat and walked to her new table.

"Save me a spot," she heard Draco say as she passed him. She nodded, smiling as she went to take a seat.

She watched as more students were called up and clapped with the rest as Draco was – of course – sent to the Slytherin table. She patted the free seat next to her, all smiles. She was so getting that hat something for Christmas…

"Artemis, what took so long?" Draco whispered, leaning close to her. "The hat took forever to decide where to put you. It was almost five minutes."

"Really?" she whispered back. "It only felt like a few seconds…"

"Well, it—" he paused as that dreaded name was called.

"Potter, Harry."

As he walked forward, whispers broke out. Artemis sighed and pulled her leg up so her foot was on the bench and proceeded to rest her head on her knee. She was already sick of these brain-dead witches and wizards fawning over him.

A silence fell over the Hall as they waited for the hat to decide. Artemis had nearly fallen asleep in her odd position when the hat shouted out:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She jumped and Draco immediately reached towards her and grabbed her, preventing her head from colliding with the ground as she fell backwards. She blushed and apologized over and over, feeling like a fool. By the time he had assured her it was all right, the Sorting Ceremony had ended. All of the little first years were now sorted and sitting with their appropriate house. Artemis had no idea when all this had happened and when she asked Draco he merely chuckled at her.

Dumbledore rose to his feet, looking utterly pleased. He began, "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwart's! before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Artemis rolled her eyes and began putting food from the newly-filled serving dishes onto her plate. She chose only some fruits, vegetables and the delicious-looking smoked salmon sitting right in front of her. She grimaced at the other food (1) and grumbled, "Stupid house-elves."

Draco smirked. "What was that?"

"Nothing," she sang, smiling. She tousled his hair again. "It's so blonde, Draco… I don't know why but I suddenly feel the need to ask if it's real or fake…"

He laughed at her. "It's real, Artemis! Hair dye's for those idiot Muggles!"

"Uh-huh…" she mumbled, studying it. She took a few bites of her food then sat so she was sideways on the bench – her head resting against Draco's shoulder. "I'm already drained," she groaned.

He chuckled at her. "And you said I was 'adorable'…?" he teased.

She blushed. "Shut up…" was all she could come up with.

"I merely state facts," he said defensively. He paused for a second before he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

A smile graced her features. "Hey, Draco…? Does this make us a couple?" she asked quietly after a pause, her blush returning.

"I guess… I mean, if your parents won't mind us—"

"They won't," she replied hastily, taking the conversation away from parents. While it was true she had never met them and had lived most of her life in a "happy" family it still hurt to think of her real parents. She had spent her life learning about Lily, James and Harry. She had decided when she first found out she was angry at the Hondas for not telling her the truth. After thinking about it, though, she could not really say she blamed them. "Don't worry about them…"

"Okay… Well, Artemis, the desserts are here. Do you want anything?" he asked.

She paused and looked over at the desserts. After a moment she grabbed a chocolate-covered strawberry and put it in her mouth, eating it in one bite.

"You like chocolate-covered strawberries?" Draco asked. She nodded in response. "Well… would you like another one?"

She giggled at his tone. "Awh, is Draco gonna feed wittle o' me?" she teased. She turned to sit, facing the table again. "No, I'm all right."

Draco's face had turned a bit pink from her teasing comment and he kept his face turned away inconspicuously.

"Ow!" she suddenly gasped, putting her hand to her forehead. A sharp pain had suddenly assaulted the area violently enough for her to cry out and possibly worry Draco.

Embarrassment forgotten, Draco looked concernedly at her. "Are you okay, Artemis? What's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm fine…" she whispered, the pain slowly ebbing away. "It must have been a brief headache or something. It's all better now, though." She smiled weakly at him. "Strange things are always happening to me. I've grown to ignore them most of the time."

He laughed at her. "What kind of 'strange things'?"

She shook her head and made no response.

The desserts finally disappeared and Dumbledore stood again. The Hall went silent, watching and waiting.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you," he began.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

_I'll be sure to disobey _that _rule_, she thought, smirking.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

_That one, too…"_ He just had to pick the rules she _would not_ obey for the life of her.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

Artemis wrinkled her nose. She did not like sports very much, but the flying part was always the best part. Maybe she would go to some matches.

"And, finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." His tone was grim.

Artemis stiffened as some others laughed. She stared at Dumbledore for a bit before whispering, "He's serious about that. It's not funny… Something's not right…"

"Artemis…? Hey, relax…" Draco murmured.

Almost immediately, Dumbledore became joyous again. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" With a flick of his wand, a golden ribbon that wound itself into words appeared high above the tables.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

Artemis's eye twitched as the school sang out in clashing notes:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
__Teach us something please,  
__Whether we be old and bald  
__Or young with scabby knees,  
__Our heads could do with filling  
__With some interesting stuff,  
__For now they're bare and full of air,  
__Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
__So teach us things worth knowing,  
__Bring back what we've forgot,  
__Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
__And learn until our brains all rot."_

She remained silently contemplating the stupidity of the song. Her attention switched to the two boys – twins, it seemed – who were singing the blasted song to a funeral march. She sighed and shook her head as they finally finished up.

"Ah, music." Dumbledore wiped his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off, you trot!"

Draco smiled at her and tugged on her hand. "Come on, Artemis, let's go."

"Yeah. Sure." She smiled back.

Together, with Crabbe and Goyle following, they followed behind all the other first years that were following the prefect. They saw the Gryffindors right outside the Great Hall. While the other Slytherins glared at them, Artemis sent a smile to Harry who gladly returned it. The orange-haired boy – Ronald Weasley, was it? – frowned, looking from one to the other.

Then the Gryffindors went up a staircase while the Slytherins went down another. They paused at a stone wall where the prefect said clearly;

"Dragon Breath." He led them through the common room. "The girls' dorms are up the left staircase. The boys' are the other one. Your stuff should already be in your assigned room. Password's 'Dragon Breath' and that's basically it. Get going."

Before she disappeared upstairs, Draco pulled Artemis into a tight embrace. She was a bit amused by his suddenness. "I'll see you tomorrow, Draco…" she whispered, wrapping her arms around him as well and smiled into his shoulder. "Good-night…"

"'Night," he murmured. He watched her disappear up the staircase then turned and walked up the opposite one with Crabbe and Goyle.

"So… Draco and you are a thing, are you?" a girl with short, black hair snapped as Artemis reached her room.

"Yes," Artemis responded calmly as she went over to her belongings. She began shuffling through her trunk, searching for her night-clothes. "I met Draco over the summer. He lives right beside me, in fact." She glanced over her shoulder. "Who are you?"

"Pansy Parkinson," the girl responded stiffly. "I want you to stay away from him."

Artemis pursed her lips and changed into her night-clothes. She clambered into bed, bringing the covers close to her form. Before turning off her bedside lamp, she turned to look at the girl named Pansy Parkinson.

"Just so you know, I will _not_ 'stay away from him' – he is my boyfriend… and you have just made an enemy out of me, _Parkinson_. Feel special, though. That is a _very_ difficult thing to do, after all," she hissed. "Good-night," she sang out in a sugar-coated tone. Smirking at Pansy's look of terror, Artemis turned off the lamp. She remained awake for a good hour until she was sure Pansy was truly asleep. Around midnight she turned the small lamp on again and began to write;

'_Tis different than expected  
__I thought that there would be  
__A little more excitement  
__Maybe it's just hard to see?  
__Perhaps it's really there  
__Just invisible to I  
__I who find it hard to grin  
__Contain only anger in my eye  
__It is no fault of mine nor theirs  
__Blame I cannot place  
__Though when the blame gets placed on me  
__Will it I be able to face?_

She sighed and turned the lamp off again. Despite the fact she did not feel tired, she easily fell into a deep sleep where no dreams crossed.

* * *

Ayane: Sorry… It took long again… I haven't been feeling the greatest… Also, I had freshmen orientation for college… So I apologize.

Hiei: Hn…

Ayane: …(blinks)

Hiei: (glares)

Ayane: Okay, okay… I'll get ready for bed! Geez…

Kurama: Lady Ayane hopes you enjoyed this chapter. She is running out of chapters to type up so will be working on typing up more chapters AND writing more up when she has the time. Please forgive her and R&R for her

Ayane: It might make me feel better! :]

Hiei: (grumbles)


	7. And So Begins the Term

Ayane: Okay… Because I have fans I apparently cannot catch a break here! (grins) It feels great!

Hiei: Hn… You need a life, Onna…

Ayane: Oh, hush, you!

Kurama: Hey, who's Josh, Lady Ayane? And Tom…? And Dann…?

Ayane: Stop looking at my Yahoo list, Kur-kun. They're dudes I talk to. Except for Dann. He's a jerk. And now Tom's apparently a drunk… And Josh is always depressed…

Hiei: Hn. Go talk to your fiancée… (glares)

Ayane: Hiei's… jealous…?

Hiei: …Go work on your story…

Ayane: Oh yeah! I do not own Harry Potter or any songs that may creep up. I do own Artemis and… yes… I DO write the poems. :] Thanks for the compliments, guys!

* * *

**Chapter 7 – And So Begins the Term**

"Well, golly-gee, aren't you popular?" Artemis asked dully to Harry Potter's back the next day as they walked through the hall. People murmured, stared, and did just about everything else as he passed.

Draco smirked at her comment, holding onto her hand. "Of course he is – after all, he's _the_ Harry Potter," he sneered.

"I suppose…" she sighed, feeling a bit bad for Harry and his friend. They must be so uncomfortable right now, being stared at and what-not.

"Hey, Draco, what's our first class?"

He checked with Crabbe and Goyle before responding, "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Ah, DADA… Quirrel, right? He's such a wuss. I think he'd probably just sit there while the students trashed his classroom. He probably wouldn't even take points from us for it," she muttered, remembering her previous visit with the nervous wreck of a professor.

Draco snickered. "You really think so?"

She blinked at him and nodded slowly. A wicked grin stretched across his face and she sighed slightly, putting her head on his shoulder. "Then again," she began slowly, trying to defer his plan, "he may have gotten more brazen… Though that's a very doubtful thought in itself…"

Draco smirked at her and held her hand tighter as they walked to class.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was an incredibly dull class. Professor Quirrel constantly stuttered (which the males poked fun at) and he smelled awful, though Artemis could not quite place the smell. Artemis's suspicions of him being weird were easily confirmed. His turban made her very nervous indeed and she detested whenever he was turned away – it felt like the turban was watching her. She impatiently waited for the end of class.

Herbology, a class Artemis found quite simple, was run by a plump witch called Professor Sprout which, in Artemis's twisted sense of humor, made perfect sense. She found the irony that she dealt with plants and her last was what it was to almost be too much. Draco had jabbed her in the ribs when she started giggling. They learned about different fungi and plants three times a week for the term.

The Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, was very small and almost reminded Artemis of a leprechaun. He paused briefly at Artemis's name then shook his head and continued roll call. He had to have a large stack of books in order to just see over his desk. All the Slytherins found this whole class to be quite amusing.

Head of the Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall, was very strict but at the same time fantastic at her subject, Transfiguration. When they made their way into the classroom the first thing she did was transform her desk into a pig and back again before informing them that it would be a long time before they reached that level.

History of Magic, run by Professor Binns who was a ghost, was the most boring class yet. He spoke incredibly slow and monotonously, lecturing the class on the first day. He got the names of historical people mixed up which became very agitating for their note taking. By the end of class there were multiple lines through names that had had to be corrected.

Artemis dreaded Friday, knowing the Slytherins had Double Potions with the Gryffindors that day. She knew she wouldn't be able to speak to Harry and she hoped Draco would leave him alone for the duration of class.

As she slowly ate her breakfast Friday morning, Draco beside her, her stomach churned. No matter how much he was taunted she knew she could not say a word to anyone. However, judging by the way Dumbledore had always treated her differently from the Honda family she supposed he had always known.

"Artemis, let's get going," Draco said softly, concerned by her sulkiness. She had never acted this way around him.

She smiled warmly at him. "Of course, Love." Giggling, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the dungeons, Crabbe and Goyle following at a distance behind.

The halls upstairs were packed with jostling students. In contrast, the pathways to the dungeons were rather thinned out.

She suddenly felt a very familiar presence and turned her head in time to see none other than Harry Potter heading straight towards her. She threw him a frantic look then glanced down at her and Draco's entwined hands.

_Bless Crabbe and Goyle for being so oblivious_, she thought, noticing said boys cramming their large faces with food they had snuck out of the Great Hall.

Harry, following Artemis's silent commands, avoided coming anywhere near them. He began walking slower with his orange haired friend as to avoid Draco and his blundering goons. She gave him a small smile before laying her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco," she whined, "which classroom is Snape's? It's Friday. We shouldn't have to do all this walking. Hasn't this whole week been torturous enough?"

Draco chuckled slightly. "It's this one," he replied, releasing her and opening the door they were stopped at. Choosing the chivalrous ideals his mother had taught her to charm a lady, he bowed slightly, smirking at her as she passed him. He immediately hurried to her side, taking her arm. Everyone would know that they were together. No one would come anywhere near her – at least not to hit on her.

"Hello, Professor Snape!" she greeted as they passed the hook-nosed teacher. He gave them a curt nod before taking his place in the front of the classroom. The students filed in and grabbed seats quickly near their friends and acquaintances. Artemis and Draco sat at one table and Crabbe and Goyle sat behind them.

Snape stood in front of the classroom, taking roll. He soon reached Harry's name and paused.

"Ah, yes, Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity_," he said in a soft voice.

Draco and his goons covered their mouths to fake-hide their laughs. Artemis looked over empathetically at Harry's back as Snape continued taking roll.

He finished then began talking about something else, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe that this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of the liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses,… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Artemis had been hanging on his every word, entranced, until the bit about dunderheads. Then she sighed and shook her head. This class was going to be super…

"Potter!" he snapped.

Artemis jumped, alarmed at the suddenness of his tone. He had spoken so quietly this entire time that she really had no idea he could be so loud. She just assumed he intimidated with his quietness.

Snape continued, "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked clueless and turned to his friend Ronald. The bushy-haired girl from the train – Hermione, was it? – raised her hand immediately.

Artemis sighed. "Draught of Living Death…"

"I don't know, sir," Harry replied.

"Tut, tut – fame _clearly_ isn't everything," Snape sneered. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

The Gryffindor girl, Hermione, stretched her arm so far that Artemis thought it may fall off. She amused herself with the thought of the girl's arm popping off and crawling across the dungeon floor. Draco and the other two were laughing at Harry's ignorance.

_Poor Harry…_ she thought empathetically. _I wish I could tell him… He's making a fool of himself by not knowing these things…_

"I don't know, sir," he repeated.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape said coldly, ignoring the girl who seemed to know the answers to the questions. He paused for effect then continued, "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfs bane?"

"Hey, stop!" Artemis hissed at Hermione who had shot up out of her seat, her arm stretched high. _There _is_ no difference, Harry…_

Harry stared at Snape for a moment then responded with, "I don't know. I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

Artemis's eyes widened at his smart comment and she was forced to stifle her laughter as the class awaited Snape's reaction.

Snape's eyes flashed angrily and he looked sharply at Hermione. "Sit down. For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping drought so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkhood and wolfs bane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

The class began getting paper and quills out to record the information.

"And a point from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter," Snape added.

Instead of copying down the assigned notes which she knew already, Artemis scribbled a note to Harry.

_Harry,_

_That was so cool! Even I would have never talked back to Snape like that! Wow! … Uhm, yes… Well, I am really sorry about earlier with avoiding you… I just don't think I could stand watching Draco pick on one of my friends. And if I had done something my House would have turned on me. You understand, right? I'm so sorry!_

_--Artemis_

She folded it up into a little origami giraffe then set it down on the floor, whispering an enchantment on it. It walked carefully to Harry's desk and began crawling up his leg.

Harry seemed to realize something was on him after a few moments; he reached down and scratched his leg. His fingers brushed the paper and he glanced down to see it still slowly ascending then he looked at Artemis who was giggling quietly. He quickly snatched up the note.

"What could possibly be so funny, Ms. Honda?" a cold voice asked behind her.

Artemis bit down on her thumb to suppress her laughter. "N-nothing, Professor Snape. I'm just in a good mood today, that's all."

"Indeed…" Snape arched an eyebrow then noticed everyone seemed finished copying down the notes. "We will be making a potion, students. The ingredients are up on the chalkboard. You will be working with the person you have chosen to sit next to you," he drawled. He cast a suspicious look at Artemis then once again began walking past the students.

"He's kinda weird…" she whispered to Draco who chuckled a bit at her. "I guess that means we're working together, huh?" She grinned and pulled out her cauldron. "Hey, Draco, could you start that while I crush these snake fangs, please?"

"Of course, Love." Soon the cauldron and all of the other ingredients were quite ready. Carefully following the directions on the board – apparently they were both very fond of making potions – the pair began putting the ingredients in the bubbling cauldron. As the teams of two worked, Snape circled the room, criticizing every Gryffindor who did even the slightest thing wrong. He seemed least fond of Harry, however, which amused Artemis slightly; perhaps Professor Snape was _jealous_ of Harry's popularity…? The thought caused her to giggle, catching Draco's attention.

"What's so funny, Artemis?"

"The thought of Professor Snape being jealous of Harry's popularity."

Draco paused and looked at her. "'Harry'? Why are you using his first name?" he asked suspiciously, hands frozen over the cauldron.

"Draco, he hasn't really done anything to anger _me_, so I'm not going to call him by his last name – that just seems rude to me."

Perplexed, he stared at her. "Artemis, he's—"

"—stared at, talked about, incredibly ignorant when it comes to the Wizarding World," she intervened, "but he's done nothing to make me mad, Draco. When and if that day comes, nevermore shall his name pass through my lips." She smiled cutely at him. "I promise."

A smirk flickered briefly on his lips. "You are the strangest girl in the world, you know that?"

"Which world?" she teased.

"All of them," he shot right back.

"Thanks," she laughed.

"Very nicely done you two. Now if only the class could stew the horned slugs as perfectly as the two of—" Snape stopped, interrupted by sudden hissing and thick green smoke.

"Draco, get up on your stool!" Artemis exclaimed as the goop from one of the Gryffindors' cauldrons travelled around the floor of the dungeon. Her sneakers had begun melting when it touched them; she swore as she stood up on her stool. The culprit was a boy she recognized as Neville Longbottom and she pursed her lips as she watched him lying on the floor, writhing in pain. _Blasted fool_, she thought.

"Idiot boy!" Everyone could tell Snape was beyond angry. With one quick wave of his wand the potion all over the floor was gone. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" The boy whimpered in response and Snape turned to his partner. "Take him up to the hospital wing."

Artemis knew what was coming next with the way class had been going all day and she slowly sat as Snape reared on Harry and Ron.

"You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

_Don't say anything, Harry_, she urged as Snape walked away. _Don't be so stupid_. The rest of class passed quite uneventfully and she took her time gathering her belongings at the end of it.

"Artemis, here," Harry whispered, placing a note in her hand. His friend pulled him away, throwing a nasty look at her; she smiled at waved mockingly.

"What was that about?" Draco asked, noticing only the mocking wave.

"Huh? Oh, the Weasley boy gave me a dirty look." She laughed. "What an arse!"

Grabbing his belongings, he walked out with her, Crabbe and Goyle following. "We have the afternoon off. You want to do something?"

"Sure! We can go for a walk – without C and G – after we drop off our stuff in our rooms, okay?" she suggested.

He nodded and spoke the password as they reached the stone wall. The four walked into the Slytherin common room then separated to go to their rooms. Once in hers, Artemis threw her belongings on her bed and opened up the note:

_Artemis-_

_It's fine – I understand. Malfoy's a real arse, though. You don't seem to have anything in common with him. You should hang out with Ron and me. I'm going to Hagrid's today during break – you should come. If you can't, I understand._

_-Harry_

She smiled then changed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that said in red: "Vampires Bite", really the only band from the Wizarding World she listened to. After a pause she made her way downstairs to find Draco waiting for her.

"Girls take forever to change," he taunted.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

Ayane: Eee!!! Up, up, up. So sorry… I lied… I thought it would be up a lot sooner… but I had some internet troubles… :[ I am SOOO sorry!!! Please forgive me!?!

Hiei: …Hn.

Ayane: (cries) They all hate me now!!!

Hiei: (sweatdrops) Women and their emotions…

Kurama: Please read and review with questions, suggestions or comments for Lady Ayane

Ayane: I am always trying to work on my writing! (grins)


	8. Broomsticks and Duels

Ayane: Hiyaaa!

Hiei: (glares) Shut up

Ayane: (hides) Hiei-dono's angwy…

Kurama: There are some people you would like to thank, correct, Lady Ayane?

Ayane: (hiding behind Kurama) Lulu-fifi, NutMegg, destinysings, Tony Lovato's Bitch, BellaCullen2312, Angeena, etsu of the sand, Rika Night, Linn Lovedragon, X GamesLover, Koizumii and anyone else I missed who has done at least one of three things (reviewed, set it as a story alert, and/or favorited): thank you for everything! I love you guys! This chapter is the first half of chapter nine of the Harry Potter book, by the way

Hiei: Just type your idiotic story!

Ayane: Eep!!!

Kurama: (laughs) Lady Ayane owns only the poems and her OC Artemis. She does not own the Harry Potter series or any songs or bands

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Broomsticks and Duels**

Yawning, Artemis made her way down to the common room several days later. There was a bulletin that had apparently been posted the previous night by Snape:

"…Thursday… Flying… Slytherin and Gryffindor…? Bloody… Draco won't be happy about this…" she murmured.

"I won't be happy about what?" Draco had apparently awoken and descended the stairs. He glanced over her shoulder. "Oh, wonderful. Another class with Potter," he growled sarcastically.

"Oh, come off it, Draco," she sighed, turning to face him. "Don't even talk to him, simple as that, y'know…" She yawned again. "I'm going up to get dressed in something… other than my pajamas." Giggling a bit, she walked past him and back up the stairs.

She owned many Muggle band T-shirts and wore them and a pair of jeans under her robes every day. Pictures she had taken of her favorite Muggle bands littered the wall and ceiling around her bed. There was Evanescence who she had seen in concert after much begging, pleading and bargaining, Lacuna Coil, KORN, Sleepthief, Kittie and E-Rotic. Some of the pictures moved like normal Wizarding World pictures whereas some of them remained still and unchanging; the ones that stay still she usually kept pretty well camouflaged among the others. Vampires Bite was the only other concert she had gone to since the Honda family was so against Muggles and Vampires Bite was the only band of witches she enjoyed.

Classes throughout the week went surprisingly fast for Artemis who now dreaded both Thursdays and Fridays due to Flying and Potions. Thursday was coming up too quickly for her liking. She had to speak to Dumbledore about this.

"Jade Fang," she said calmly to the statues guarding the door of Dumbledore's office. Just in case she ever needed him for anything he always gave her his new password. She walked in and found him sitting at his desk, reading some Quidditch magazine. "Professor Dumbledore, stop finding ways to put Slytherins and Gryffindors in the same classes in a futile attempt to make them get along, will you? We're already stuck in Potions and now—"

"Those Chudley Cannons are so predictable," he chortled, turning a page.

"Uncle Albus!" she snapped.

"Oh, hello, Artemis." He put down the magazine and smiled at her. "How is school going, my dear?"

She pursed her lips. This man could be a pain in the neck… "Uncle Albus, the Slytherins and Gryffindors are in too many classes together. Why do I have to go through all this? Draco and I are… well… _close_, and Harry and I are – well, I'm sure _you_ already know. That's why we're stuck in all these classes together, isn't it?"

"If I'm correct then it's only two classes, right?"

"…Well, yeah, but…"

"What seems to be the problem then, Artemis?" His blue eyes twinkled. "Do you happen to fancy them both, perhaps?"

Her face went bright red. "No way! Harry's my br—friend!"

"Your what?" Dumbledore stood and made his way slowly around the desk. "Artemis, who told you about this? You weren't supposed to know yet." His tone and expression were grave.

The story spilled out before she could stop it. It began with her earliest dreams and poems to her first meeting with Harry at the zoo to the final confirmation from Ollivander. When her story was finished she was nearly in tears, begging him to not Obliterate her memory.

"I really… want to know this…"

Pausing, Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "I don't want you saying a word to anyone about this, though. Not Harry, not the Hondas, not Draco."

"I won't! Anyway, about switching out the classes so—"

"No."

"But, Uncle Albus!"

Thursday came and Artemis dragged herself out of bed. It was early; she was hoping to get the chance to talk to Harry in the Great Hall. Quietly, so as not to disturb the others, she dressed and made her way downstairs.

"Oh!... Sorry. Didn't see you there." She had nearly trampled on a house-elf.

"Not at all, ma'am! Please forgive me!" the creature squeaked in return. It bowed lowly, its nose nearly touching the ground. "If you don't mind me saying so, ma'am, you look an awful like—"

"I know," she groaned. "Hey, ya wanna eat some breakfast with me?" She knew even if she stopped to talk to Harry that it would still take Draco an awfully long time to make his way down.

"Oh, no, ma'am. I must get back to work! Dreadfully sorry!" And just like that it was gone.

_Harry's better be there_, she thought, making her way sleepily to the Great Hall. "Harry!" she called, delighted at the sight of the messy-haired boy. He and his red-haired friend and a few other Gryffindors were up, poking at their breakfast. They looked up at the sound of her voice then began whispering amongst themselves, more awake now. "Harry, good morning!" she greeted as she reached the table and sat down on the other side of him.

"'Mornin', Artemis," he grinned.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to Hagrid's. Draco and I went for a walk."

"It's okay, really. Oh, this is Ron Weasley. Ron, this is—"

"I know who she is," Ron intervened evenly.

"He doesn't like me," Artemis whispered loud enough for the redhead to hear. "What a shame. I think his family's brilliant. His father's in the Ministry, his one brother – Charlie, I think – is off in Romania studying _dragons_! And, of course, his twin brothers are always the best practical jokesters!"

"You really think so?" a voice came from behind her. "Gee, I'm touched! George would be, too, if he were up."

"She's a Slytherin, Fred," Ron stated.

"All the better! What brings you to our table, my lovely lady?"

Giggling, Artemis shook her head. "I was hoping to talk to Harry, but that doesn't seem to be happening. I wanted to wish him and the other Gryffindor first years luck in Flying lessons today – don't bother, Harry, I don't need it – and I apologize in advance for Draco. I know he's going to be an arse in one way or another, so… sorry!"

"You're not at fault for his flaws, Artemis," Harry reassured her.

"Sure I am, Harry – I don't stop him!" She checked her watch and jumped up. "Oh, dear! He'll be down here soon, so I must go. Good day, all of you!" She ruffled Harry's hair and gave Fred a peck on the cheek. Knowing Ron still had a grudge against her, she avoided him and went over to the Slytherin table.

"Nice girl… Nicer butt," Fred laughed. "I gotta tell George about this."

Harry frowned, knowing how cruel kids can be. "Make sure you only tell him, though. I don't want word getting around and Artemis being shunned by the rest of the Slytherin House."

"Harry's got a point. Slytherins are a nasty bunch – those goons would trade in their own flesh and blood for whatever little amount of power they could get," George Weasley stated from behind them; they jumped at his voice.

"You arse!" Fred growled while George laughed hysterically.

"What are we talking about anyway?"

Artemis was eating a piece of honeydew when Draco and his goons finally showed up and sat down with her. "Hi, Draco!" she greeted.

"Good morning, Artemis. What are you eating?"

She shoved the half-eaten piece of fruit in his face, grinning. "It's called honeydew. Haven't you ever had it before? Its real good. Try some!"

"I know what honeydew is," he chuckled, taking a bite of it anyway.

"Hi, Dracie!"

Draco took his time finishing the piece of fruit before responding, "Hello, Pansy."

There was a pause as the girls death-glared one another. Finally, Artemis flashed Pansy a huge smile and latched onto Draco's arm. Pansy turned away in disgust.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

Artemis shook her head and laughed. "She thinks she's superior to me, that's all."

The Great Hall was growing fuller as more and more people awoke and made their way down to catch some breakfast before it all disappeared.

"We have Flying lessons today, don't we?" Artemis asked.

Draco glanced at her. "Yes, we do… which means I must wish Potter and his little friends luck for this afternoon…" He looked up. "Oh, look, Artemis, the owls are here. I've been meaning to ask why your parents never send you anything."

"They're more worried about my brother, Ashley. See, he got accepted into Durmstrang. So, in our house, Durmstrang takes priority over Hogwarts." Harry never got anything either, now that she thought about it. If she remembered correctly, he lived with his – _their_, she reminded herself – aunt, uncle and older cousin. Well, they didn't seem like very nice people to Artemis. She decided she never wanted to meet them. "Draco, you're spoiled rotten," she muttered as a package dropped down in front of Draco.

He looked at her with a huge grin. "That's the joy of being an only child."

"Don't you ever get lonely with only your parents? And your dad's at the Ministry a lot, right?" she asked, resting her face on her hand and looking at him.

"It's not really lonely."

"…I wish I was an only child…" _Or at least with my _real_ brother…_

Draco offered her some chocolate from his parents which she shyly took after much insistence.

"Longbottom's got himself a _Remembrall_," he sneered, looking over at the Gryffindors. He stood and headed over to the table, Artemis reluctantly travelling behind him and his ever-obedient goons. They stopped at the Gryffindor table and Draco snatched up the Remembrall.

"What's going on?" Professor McGonagall – a teacher Artemis thought of quite highly, despite her strictness – appeared seemingly out of thin air after Harry and Ron had jumped to their feet in Neville's defense.

Neville quickly explained, "Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." After his words, Draco scowled and dropped it back on the table. The group of four headed out of the Great Hall after Draco muttered some nonsense about how he was "just looking".

"Blabbering imbecile."

The day passed slowly; Artemis was anxious to begin Flying lessons. She was half-jumping out of her seat as soon as she went to sit. Draco was not helping with his insistent counting down of the hours until he would have the chance to "make a fool out of Potter and all of those other Gryffindor imbeciles."

As three-thirty rolled around the Slytherins made their way outside. It took a couple of minutes for the Gryffindors to show up and even longer for Madam Hooch, their flight instructor. She was a bit scary-looking in Artemis's opinion and she started yelling as soon as she saw them, telling them to stand by a broomstick.

"Stick out your right hand over your broomstick and say 'Up!'" she instructed.

The ones Artemis noticed that jumped up immediately were hers, Draco's and Harry's. Pansy's jumped up an inch then fell. The next lesson was "mounting your broomstick properly". Madam Hooch checked grips, switching them if they weren't perfect; Draco tried arguing with her, saying it was how he had held his broomstick for years but she merely said he was wrong and moved on.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two –"

The boy Draco had been picking on this morning kicked off before the whistle. The class watched him je upwards before he slipped off the side and fell to the ground with a loud crack. The broom flew off after hovering hesitantly above them. Madam Hooch went to check on him.

"Come on, boy – it's all right, up you get. None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." And the pair hobbled off back into the school.

Draco started laughing soon after the two had left. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" Soon, other Slytherins began laughing as well.

"Shut up, Malfoy," one of the Patil twins who had been separated during sorting snapped.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought _you'd_ like fat little crybabies, Parvati," Parkinson taunted. Artemis pursed her lips, urging herself not to say anything to the Draco-fangirl. After a long fight with herself she was about to open her mouth. Lucky for her, Draco spoke up first:

"Look, it's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." He had snatched up the Remembrall.

"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry spoke up. The entire class went silent.

Draco grinned wickedly at him. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about – up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" Harry yelled. Draco, however, took off on his broomstick. He hovered around an oak and called to Harry:

"Come and get it, Potter!"

Artemis was sick of this nonsense and sat on the ground, making little insects dance with her wand. While everyone's attention was drawn to the pair – Harry had also taken to the air – she had the insects crawl up Parkinson.

"HARRY POTTER!" This caught Artemis's attention. She quickly glanced over at Harry and McGonagall.

"_Never – _in all my time at Hogwarts – how _dare_ you – might have broken your neck –"

Ron and Pavarti tried to cut in, to defend him, as Artemis took note of the entire situation. McGonagall was not just upset, she was amazed. She watched the two walk away.

"Artemis, what are you doing on the ground?" Draco asked, smirking as he offered her his hand.

"Hm? Oh, nothing…" She was still distracted by the expression on McGonagall's face as she accepted his outstretched hand and jumped up, wiping the dirt off her robe.

"Potter's going to be expelled," he declared, proud of himself.

Smiling, she leaned into him. "Of course he is, Draco…" she sighed. For a brief moment, she felt Harry's tension; she shrugged it off. It was his own fault for letting Draco get to him. Still, somehow she knew everything would work out for the best…

"What's he still doing here?" Draco growled at dinner that night, talking animatedly to Ron. "Crabbe, Goyle, come on."

"Draco, what are you doing?" Artemis sighed, grabbing his arm.

"To see why he's still here, Love. Are you coming with me?"

She nodded after a pause. "Why not?"

The four made their way to the Gryffindor table. As they reached Harry and Ron, the Weasley twins showed up. The four held back for the duration of the twin's stay.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

Artemis met Harry's eyes before looking guiltily at the ground. She knew she had to be there, though, to stop Draco from doing anything stupid.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," Harry retorted, not bothering to answer Draco's questions. Artemis's eyes went to Draco, alarmed. Had he been frightened earlier that day in the sky with Harry?

"I'd take you on anytime on my own. Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact." Draco noticed the trace of confusion on Harry's face. "What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel, I suppose?"

"Draco, please, don't…" Artemis whispered.

"Of course he has. I'm his second, who's yours?" Harry's friend interrupted.

"I'll be fine, Artemis," Draco reassured her before announcing Crabbe would be his second. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

Artemis refused to even look at Draco while they walked back to the Slytherin table. "You could get yourself in a lot of trouble, you twit!" she snapped.

"Love… I'm not going, okay?"

She glanced over at him suspiciously. "Then why schedule it? They'll poke fun at you for backing out."

"Artemis, I never planned on going."

"Then why—"

"You'll see, Artemis, you'll see." He smirked and began to eat. "Don't worry about a thing."

* * *

Artemis: Hey, guys… (sulk)

Hiei: Onna…?

Kurama: Lady Ayane's upset, Hiei-san. These are matters beyond your control. You'll make them worse

Hiei: Hn?

Ayane: Review, please… Sorry it's late, guys… (sulk)


	9. Cruel Plots and New Leaves

Ayane: Ack!!! T.T I am SOOOOO sorry… It's beyond late…

Hiei: Hn.

Ayane: (cries)

Kurama: Lady Ayane started college about a month ago. She didn't mean to forget about this story. She feels bad about it… (sweatdrops)

Ayane: (weeping)

Yukina: Miss Ayane does not own Harry Potter or any songs. She does own her OCs as well as her poems. She also wants to… Oh dear…

Yusuke: She wants to thank everyone for kicking her butt to get this chapter up. (laughs)

Ayane: I'm sorry!!! (pouts)

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Cruel Plots and New Leaves**

"Draco, why do you do this?" Artemis muttered, waiting outside Filch's office for the aforementioned blonde boy.

He had told her of his plan. She still did not understand why he wanted Harry expelled so badly. They really did not even know each other! Had Draco's pride really been wounded that badly?...

Artemis's eyes widened as she remembered their earlier conversation:

"_This'll get him expelled for sure," Draco had announced gleefully after explaining his plan in detail to her._

"_But… I still don't understand _why_, Draco… What did he do to you?" She sat down in a huff on the couch in the common room. "I mean, none of the other Slytherins are out to get him and most of us despise him for destroying the Dark Lord."_

_He sat next to her. "…You remember the visit to his compartment on the train, right?" he asked, almost hesitantly._

"_Well, sure. So?"_

_He studied her. "You remember what he said to me? How disrespectful he was to me?"_

"_Oh, Draco, don't be silly…"_

"_If it was only the boys and me…" He sighed and raked a hand through his hair in agitation. "Forget it. Hey, did you want to meet my family during the holiday?"_

Of course she had agreed. It only now dawned on her why he had changed the subject so suddenly. This was all her fault. His pride had been hurt in front of her. He felt the need to prove to her that Harry Potter was nothing. She smiled slightly, somehow knowing that nothing he could do would have any effect. Harry was who he was. He had somehow bested Death as only an infant; there was no way expulsion was going to happen.

"You're a good boy, young Malfoy," Filch muttered, walking out of his office with Draco. "Are you sure you don't know who they were?"

"I just know there were a couple boys talking about it. Midnight, they said."

_If he says Harry's name then Filch may not do anything_, Artemis thought, remembering Draco's plan. She knew she should somehow warn Harry since they were "friends" and all, but something told her he would be completely fine, even if she did not warn him. All these feelings she had been having lately about him being okay wound up coming true. She was not worried a bit about Harry.

But still… After all, it would be the right thing to do, right? She sighed slightly to herself as they headed back to the Slytherin common room. What was she going to do?

She would wait until night, that was what she would do.

---

Everyone had long since gone to bed when Artemis left the Slytherin common room. Except for Draco and maybe Pansy, no one would even notice her absence. She had used the guise of studying, her nose in a textbook, which kept mostly everyone away from her. Draco had only disappeared half an hour ago, going to his room with Crabbe and Goyle.

It was safe to go.

Artemis pulled her black traveling cloak out from under a sofa cushion in the common room and pushed her way out. She had done a lot of sneaking around for late-night snacks at home when she was writing.

The faerie watch on her wrist read 2315. She made her way to the trophy room and hid behind a large trophy. Her hope was Harry would come before his friend and she could warn him to turn around, to go back to the Gryffindor tower.

No such luck.

Almost fifteen minutes after she arrived, Harry and three other Gryffindor first years – Ron and those two from the train – snuck into the trophy room. She fought the urge to run back to her own room. Although her brain told her he would be okay – that they all would – she felt a strong pull to be there for her… _brother_… She smiled faintly at his back.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out."

Ron's comment brought her back to what was happening. Draco – her boyfriend and her brother's enemy – had them walk right into a trap. They really did not understand, even after waiting all this time for him?

There was a noise in the room, making everyone jump. Even Artemis, who had been expecting this, was alarmed when Filch's creepy voice cut through the room:

"Sniff around, my sweet, they may be lurking in a corner."

The four ran out and Artemis forced her breathing to calm down. Mrs. Norris would be able to find her quickly. Though she could always say she had been sleepwalking and when she had awoken she had found herself here as four Gryffindor first years had made their way in. He may be her real brother, but she was a Slytherin at heart; that's how she had grown up and it would stay that way.

Sorry, Harry and friends. [1]

Surprisingly, though, Mrs. Norris and Filch walked right past her, Filch muttering about how _they are_ in there and hiding. A small squeak and a large crash sounded from the next room.

"RUN!" Harry's voice echoed from the other room. Although it was not directed towards her, she stood and scrambled for the opposite door, not stopping until she was under the blankets in her own room. She shut her eyes tight until her breathing returned to normal then she listened hard to the sounds of the castle, thinking she might hear them. She knew, of course, listening for them was futile when she was down in the dungeons. She would not hear a thing.

Groaning softly so as not to wake her roommates, she rolled over and stuffed her face in her pillow. It had started raining and she focused on the sound of the raindrops falling heavily on the castle. She did not know the time, but she flipped open her journal and turned on a book light her parents had sent her the first week school had started. She had not written anything in a while and her publisher would be breathing down her neck soon.

'_Why can't enemies be friends?_

_Why can't this struggle end?_

_It's a headache at the most._

_Stupid leers, all these boasts._

_Why do boys act so tough?_

_Should I tell him enough is enough?_

_These ridiculous pranks, just to get above._

_Why should I care? Could it be love?...'_

She read over the poem a couple of times, eyes widening. No way. There was no way those words had come from her. Maybe she had taken someone else's point of view. Sure, she _liked _Draco… but there was no way she _loved_ him.

Maybe it was just one of those silly things she always read about in stories: a simple, silly infatuation. She was only eleven for goodness' sake. There was no way she could be in love…

Right?

That one was _not_ going to her publisher. She tore the page out and folded it into a small square, tucking it between the pages of a book on her side table.

Giving her hand a little shake, she tried to re-focus on the pen and journal with her. Was there anything interesting to write about at this point in the year? Her mind was wandering back to Draco and she shook her head. This was becoming ridiculous. All of a sudden, her hand began flying across the page.

'_With the power of three_

_All will flee._

_Fear will strike,_

_Quake with fright._

_Something's hidden – something's there_

_Yet it's so scary, who would care?_

_Why is it here?_

_We've everything to fear._

_They swore to protect us_

_From every lie, every cuss._

_But what is this, my friends?_

_At this place, we face our end.'_

She stared at the words for a minute, confused, before she focused her attention on the margin where her hand was again. Her eyes rounded when she saw what her sketch was forming: a large dog with three giant heads. To Artemis, it looked like that dog that guarded the Underworld. What was his name again?

"Ceberus…" she breathed. Her focus shifted to the beast's feet. There was a door.

"Honda? What're you doing?" Pansy had pulled back the curtain of her bed. Artemis looked up and saw a look of horror cross Pansy's features. "Are you all right?"

Artemis knew Pansy was in no way stupid and also knew she did not really like Draco in the way they both originally thought. The look on Pansy's face probably closely mirrored her own. She sat up and stared at the girl who had been her sworn enemy for the past few weeks.

"Pansy… I'm afraid something bad's going to happen…"

"What do you mean?" The girl sat next to Artemis with a sincere look of concern.

"You have to promise me something." She had to tell someone… but she had to be sure they would not say a word.

The other girl's eyes widened. "You trust me, Artemis?"

"Pansy, I want us to be friends. I know no other girl as well as I know you, and we've been fighting since school started. I need a friend right now…" She felt pathetic and very much unlike herself. She had no girl friends and Pansy was the closest to one she had.

"Well, sure, Artemis. I'm sorry for the threats and random things during the year."

"Me too." Artemis smiled at Pansy who hesitantly smiled back. "You're gonna think I'm crazy, Pansy. You can't tell anyone or Dumbledore will Obliterate both of our memories."

"Witch's honor, Artemis. I swear I won't tell a soul." Her expression was genuine.

"Okay…" Artemis took a deep breath and wondered where to start. I have a twin brother. My 'family' isn't my real family. I was adopted as an infant. My twin… he goes here as well…" she trailed off.

"…It's Potter, isn't it?..." Pansy whispered, eyes widening in realization. "It makes sense now… I thought you liked him and I thought that was wrong of you because you were with Draco, but… now it makes sense." She touched Artemis's arm. "Please continue."

"Harry doesn't know… neither does Draco. I'm pretty sure most of the professors here know." She was frowning now. "Harry and I have this weird connection, Pansy. I can _see_ when he's in trouble…"

"What do you mean by _see_?"

"I go into a sort of trance. This one was different, though. Pansy, look at this." Artemis handed Pansy her journal, something she had never done before. "I did this while I was in one of those trances, Pansy… I think my brother's in trouble."

Pansy gasped, eyes widening. "That… that thing… are you saying that thing's _here_? In the _school_?!"

"Yes… I think that's hiding on the third-floor corridor – the one that's off-limits to everyone this year. Look at its feet, Pansy."

"…A trapdoor…" Pansy breathed. "Then that means Potter has seen this, from what you've told me."

Artemis nodded. "And, knowing myself, I doubt he's gonna let it go until he figures out what that dog is hiding under that trapdoor. I should have taken this to Dumbledore first thing, but… I'm curious now, too. I want to know what's there."

"So do I."

Artemis grinned. "We'll have to figure it out… or wait until he figures it out. If it comes to that, I'll update you whenever I can. Hey. What are you doing for the holidays? I'm gonna be with Draco and his family so maybe, if he doesn't figure it out before then, you could keep an eye on them for me?"

"Cool. I get to spy. I can do that." She giggled. "So most of the professors know? Which professors?"

"Dumbledore knows for sure. I think some others who know are McGonagall, Flitwick, Quirrel, and… maybe Snape."

Pansy frowned. "Snape? You think he knows?"

"Yeah. I know that's probably not good for the Slytherins' points, but I can't do anything about it."

"No, I mean that my parents were talking about him and said that he was, like, in love with Lily Evans or something when they were in school! Ew. What if he comes onto you?"

The pair fake-barfed then giggled quietly.

"I'm not worried about that hook-nosed bugger, Pansy. The Hondas taught me some pretty neat spells."

"You'll have to teach me some! My parents never taught me anything!" they shared another laugh before hugging each other. "Thanks for being my friend, Artemis. Thanks for trusting me."

Artemis smiled. "With the stuff we've put each other through, we're more like sisters!

"I guess so," Pansy agreed, grinning back. A yawn left her lips. "It's late, Artemis. I'll see you in the morning, all right?" She stood and went to her bed, curling up under the covers. In a few seconds, she was out.

"Thanks, Pansy…" She smiled fondly at the lightly-snoring girl and put her journal away, shutting off the book light and curling under her own blankets.

"Goodnight…"

* * *

[1] This story was getting a tad tiring. I was planning on screwing up the whole storyline and expelling him… but then I changed my mind. :3

Ayane: T.T

Kurama: She typed this up instead of eating and instead of doing her required English reading…

Ayane: (sniffles)

Hiei: Hn.

Ayane: Ooo!!! I wanna ask a question! Does anyone who reads this go to Lycoming College or live in the Williamsport area?!? I want a writing buddy. I feel all alone here… (is sad again)

Yukina: Please review for Miss Ayane…?


	10. Troll at Supper

Ayane: Sorry it's been so long since my last chapter…

Hiei: Hn. She's been busy with school.

Yusuke: My cousin's a nerd! (laughs)

Ayane: …Jerk.

Hiei threatens Yusuke's life with his katana and Yusuke quickly walks away.

Ayane: Anyway… college is hectic. …I hate school. T.T

Hiei: Hn.

Ayane: Back now, though, albeit briefly… (frowns) Aside from school, the chapters are slow-coming and I've gotten writer's block frequently. Sorry… But, anyway, here's chapter ten!

Kurama: Lady Ayane owns nothing copyrighted. Please enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Troll at Supper**

"He's still here!" Draco snapped, glaring at Harry from across the Great Hall. "This is absurd!"

"So why haven't you told Draco?" Pansy whispered on the other side of Artemis. "I figured you'd tell him."

"Please. Haven't you seen Draco around him?"

"Maybe he'd tone it down…?"

"Or maybe he'd break it off." Artemis frowned and shook her head. "No, I'll tell him when the time's right. Maybe soon… Maybe not." She grinned sheepishly.

Owls flew in as Artemis turned back to the table to finish her food. However, her fork never met the plate, poised in mid-air as a large parcel was carried in by six large screech owls. She noticed Draco grumble to himself as the parcel was dropped in front of Harry, followed by a letter dropped by yet another owl. Even from across the Great Hall she could see the look of utter amazement on Harry and his friend's faces as the letter was read and passed.

"Coming, Artemis?" Draco asked.

Artemis blinked up at him, confused. "I didn't finish breakfast…"

"You can have a house elf bring you fresher, better food."

"This is true… Pansy? Uhm… Never mind." She smiled slightly at her friend who was having a heated argument with Blaise Zambini then stood and followed Draco out.

"Draco… our common room's downstairs…"

"I have to find out what Potter got. He never gets anything then suddenly he gets a huge package?"

Artemis crossed her arms and glowered at the blonde's back, stalking after him. _This is ridiculous!_ Crabbe and Goyle stood at the foot of the stairs, blocking the way for the incoming Harry and Ron. Draco moved forward and snatched the package away from Harry, feeling it. His expression as mixed as he threw it back at the Gryffindor.

"That's a broomstick. You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

Artemis as intrigued; she loved broomsticks. In fact, she was pretty sure she was going to get the latest model during the holidays this year.

"It's not any old broomstick, it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Harry's obnoxious friend was starting to irk _her_. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus." The fact that he was so cocky about it was quickly making her doubt his words.

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle. I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig." Artemis winced at the menace in Draco's voice. Her eyes widened at the sudden appearance of Professor Flitwick as he blew past her and ended up at Draco's side.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?"

Draco cut in before anyone else could respond, "Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor."

"Yes, yes, that's right" Flitwick grinned at Harry, obviously knowing this was coming. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

Artemis's own jaw dropped at Harry's response. "A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir. And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it." So his friend had not been lying – it was true. He had gotten a Nimbus before she had! And… it really was because of Draco. The two Gryffindors headed upstairs as Flitwick wandered off. She slowly approached Draco, fearful. He seemed furious.

"We'll discuss it in the common room," he said stiffly to her concerned expression.

"But, Draco…" she trailed off as she followed the already moving boy. _This isn't going to be good…_ she thought, concerned. Draco was easy to read as it was – he wore his feelings on his sleeve. It was even easier to tell when he was angry. She was afraid of him right now.

Once they arrived in the Slytherin common room, he sat on the couch in a huff. There were a few minutes of awkward silence in which others in the common room left, attempting to be inconspicuous. Crabbe, Goyle, and Artemis stood looking at each other uncomfortably. Artemis finally sat down next to Draco and looked cautiously at him.

"Draco, please don't lose it…" she begged quietly.

He shook his head in disbelief. "How…? How does he get _everything_? Why should he get any special treatment?" he muttered bitterly. "He's nothing special, really… I mean, he destroyed The Dark Lord and everything, but… Ugh! I just don't get it…"

"Draco…" She frowned and searched for something – anything – that would make him feel better. "Maybe he's just really lucky. Maybe, y'know, his luck will change soon. I mean, hey, he doesn't have me, right? He doesn't have _everything_. [1]"

His eyes met hers and he gave her that small smirk she knew so well. "Yeah. I guess you're right. I'd just love to know how he keeps getting away with this stuff – he's a twat."

"Well, so are most of the faculty and nearly all of the students." She grinned. "Birds of a feather… uhm… something or other."

"Yeah." He chuckled and glanced at the still standing Crabbe and Goyle. "And what are you two dunderheads staring at?" he snapped. Without waiting for a response, he waved them off. "Get our stuff ready for class or something."

"Draco…" Artemis started warningly. She had been teaching him about his manners – well, trying to.

"Please," he muttered grudgingly. A light blush crossed his cheeks when she grinned at him after Crabbe and Goyle walked off. "So what now?"

She giggled. "You're cute when you try too hard to act tough, Draco," she teased.

"I'm not acting," he protested, crossing his arms defiantly. His blush got a bit darker, much to her delight. He grumbled, pretending to be angry.

"Awh, don't be mad, Draco," she giggled. She leaned towards him slowly, making the decision to kiss his cheek. If nothing else, she would get a darker blush for her efforts.

"Malfoy! You'll never guess what I just heard!" Blaise Zambini's voice came closer with each word. Artemis quickly jumped back, sure her face was changing colours. She regained control of herself as Blaise traipsed in. "Hey, Malfoy, guess what!" He appeared out of breath and flushed, as if he had been running.

"What is it, Zambini?" Draco seemed bored by Blaise's very presence.

"Potter has a broomstick!" Blaise reported.

Artemis held back the laugh that nearly burst from her. Noticing Draco just shaking his head in disbelief (again), she looked at Blaise and grabbed control of herself. "Blaise," she started slowly, "we already knew that."

"Oh." Blaise blinked and sighed. "All right. Uhm… Guess I'll see you later, then." He sulked away and Artemis could not help but feel at least a little bad for him.

"Draco, I have some studying and cleaning to do upstairs with Pansy."

"Yeah, sure," Draco responded off-handedly, clearly distracted.

She frowned and made her way up to the room she shared with the other girls. She smiled slightly to some of them then hopped next to Pansy on her bed. "So… Blaise and you…?"

Pansy's face turned pink. "Would you shut it? Look, I don't get this Potions homework at all."

"Well, this is simple. Look…"

For nearly four hours straight the girls went through the homework from each of their classes. They took a break for lunch where they met up with Draco, his goons, and Blaise. The six of them sat in the Great Hall for a couple hours, talking, then decided they would retire to their common room. The girls hung back a bit while the boys walked on, making snide comments about people in other houses.

"Something wrong, 'Te?" Pansy whispered, noticing her friend's silence.

"Hm? Oh… No, nothing really. Just… Okay, Pansy, I'm having one of those feelings again."

"Potter's in danger?"

"I'm not so sure this time… It's just like a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach." She frowned. "It's more fluttering than dread-like."

"Something's going on, though?" She grinned when Artemis nodded. "We gotta check it out!"

Artemis shook her head and looked at her friend in amusement. "Pansy, I can't read his mind at will, you know. I don't even know if I'll ever be sure what's making him feel this way right now."

"Well, that stinks." Pansy pouted. "What fun is that?"

"Not much," Artemis laughed as they reached the Slytherin common room. "Hey, Draco, did you get all your homework done?"

Draco stared at her in confusion. "Our classes just ended yesterday… It's our first day of the week off from classes…"

"That's a no," Artemis and Pansy sighed in unison.

"I still have tomorrow," he frowned.

"He won't do it," Pansy stated coolly.

Artemis shook her head. "He never does." She smiled smally. "C'mon, Draco, Pansy and I will help you."

"Actually, Artemis, I'm thinking about going to take a nap. Studying today's wiped me out," Pansy said, fake-yawning and nudging her friend. "See you two at supper, then."

Artemis sighed and plopped down on the sofa in the common room. "Go get your homework, Draco. I'll help you out with it."

Draco grumbled but complied and soon Artemis was surrounded by books she had read through earlier that day. It did not take nearly as long since she now knew how to solve the problems the professors had given them.

"See? It was easy," Draco announced, shutting the final book.

"Only with my help," she muttered.

"Well, I think it's time to eat." He stood and gathered his books. "Be right back."

She had been having an odd, strained feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had been pushing away while helping Draco. It was not really a bad feeling, granted, but it was odd and conflicted.

"Hey, Artemis, ready for dinner?"

"Actually, I'm not really hungry… I think I'll go lie down for a bit…" She smiled at Draco. "You go ahead." She walked up the stairs to her room and briefly talked with Pansy before the other girl went down to dinner.

Artemis lay down on the bed and watched as everyone slowly left. Her stomach was fluttering in excitement and nervousness at the same time. She realized at this point that these were Harry's emotions, but she had no way of knowing _why_ he was feeling this way.

Frowning after laying there for about forty minutes, she stood and headed out of the Slytherin common room and made her way out to the school grounds, thankfully not being caught by any of her friends. She smiled into the breeze that whirled her hair around. It had been a long time since she had had a good walk alone; her friends and homework took up most of her time now. Honestly, she rarely had any time to herself… She even barely had any out-of-body moments where she found her consciousness inside of Harry's body. In a way things had sped up but, in other ways, it had nearly come to a stand-still since school had started. She hummed slightly as she walked, catching herself when she saw someone walking near her.

"Oh, Harry! You frightened me!"

The boy with the messy black hair and green eyes that mirrored her own looked at her for a moment, confused, before realization dawned on him.

"Artemis! Hello." She noticed he seemed to be keeping his distance and frowned. "What are you up to?"

"Draco's inside," she stated and noticed he loosened up a bit. "I wanted to go for a walk. What about you? Nice broom, by the way. Draco's very jealous. I would have gotten one for my birthday but… Well, siblings have to compete for parents' attention…"

"Oh, speaking of, I gotta go! Later, Artemis!" He ran off and she felt that fluttery feeling again. A bit irritated and curious, she sneaked around the grounds until she was a few yards away from the Quidditch field.

Artemis wondered why he was here; she was pretty sure he did not really know very much about the wizarding sport. Her eyes widened as she watched him take to the air. Her adopted father had recorded old plays from his days at Hogwart's before he transferred to Durmstrang. The way Harry moved through the air reminded her of one player whom he was envious of and, although he would never admit it, respected: James Potter. He was a natural.

"Hey, Potter, come down!" an older Gryffindor boy shouted, carrying a box. It took a few moments before she realized the older boy was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Her eyes rounded as she realized what this meant. Harry was better than okay – he flew as well, if not better than, their father – and she had heard that the Gryffindor's last Seeker had graduated…

Harry Potter was going to be a Seeker.

**XXX**

September and October came quickly. Artemis knew Harry's Quidditch schedule from studying the feelings she felt through him. Three nights a week she would do her best to sneak off for even at least half an hour. She was thrilled for her brother seeing as how, as much as he tried, he was still "different." Plus, his flying reminded her of their father and she wished with all her heart he could see what she could.

Halloween brought all sorts of trouble, however. Artemis woke up in a good mood and met with the other Slytherins for an amazing breakfast feast. She looked forward to the dinner at the end of the day, however. She could already smell the massive amount of pumpkin pies the house elves were working on.

Herbology was the first class in which she noticed the feelings were stronger than before. She felt Harry's panic and was sent up to Madam Pomfrey when she started freaking out about a fire that was not there. Draco took her up to the infirmary.

"Artemis, are you okay?"

"Yeah… Sorry, I dozed off and was dreaming. Not much sleep lately." She was lying through her teeth and she made a mental note to apologize for everything when she felt it was all right to tell him everything.

"Oh." He smiled. "Well, you get out of classes and you get to sleep now. Lucky." He laughed slightly then stopped right before they walked in. "You get better."

"I will. Thanks, Draco. She felt a pang of guilt as he walked away then she walked into the infirmary. She explained her problem to Madam Pomfrey who lectured her briefly on the importance of sleep before allowing her to lay down.

Artemis flitted in and out of sleep, not exactly exhausted as she had led everyone to believe. By the time class had ended, Artemis awoke to a strong feeling of surprise, guilt, and compassion. She was furious and climbed out of the bed, assuring Madam Pomfrey she was fine. She bolted down the many flights of stairs and headed to her History of Magic class, making sure to sit close to Pansy and somewhere near Draco.

"Glad to see you're better," Draco whispered.

Artemis beamed at him. "half an hour and I'm good to go." She then turned to Pansy. "Sorry I freaked out."

"What did he do?"

She loved the way Pansy immediately knew the problem. "it wasn't him. His partner in Charms lit their feather on fire." She hushed Pansy when the latter began laughing. "Then he did something stupid and woke me up with his stupid feelings," she grumbled.

"Wow… Sorry, Te, but that's really cool. I wish I had that kind of cool relationship with someone."

"No, you don't. Trust me." Artemis put her head on the table and dozed off while Professor Binns droned on and on. As class finally ended, Artemis made an excuse to steal away from everyone and escaped to one of the girls' bathrooms. She locked herself in a stall and held herself close, frowning at the awful feeling in her stomach. Caught up in her own thoughts, she almost missed the sniveling a couple stalls down. She quietly opened her stall and stood in front of the one with the crying from it.

"Hey… Hey, who's there?" she asked softly, knocking.

"G-go away."

She knew that voice, but not from her own mind… "Oh! You're, uhm… Hermione Granger, right? The Muggle-born? Hey, I'm not out to get you…"

The stall slowly opened and dark eyes widened at the emblem on Artemis's robe. "Leave me alone! I don't need this, too!" Before she could slam the stall door shut, Artemis grabbed it.

"I'm here to help you out… Look, maybe you don't trust my house, but I'm not exactly… like them. I can't explain it, but… Heh." She shrugged. "Believe me or don't – I don't care. Just thought you should know Harry doesn't control his friend's mouth and, honestly, you can get pretty nasty, too."

Hermione stared at her with wide eyes. "Who are you?"

"Me? Artemis laughd. "I'm a Slytherin, you silly girl." Walking away, she smiled over her shoulder. "Be a bit more tolerable. Later." With that, she ducked out of the bathroom, frowning. It went against everything she learned growing up to even _look_ at a Muggle-born let alone _talk_ to one.

Well, at least they were not friends.

Artemis made her way to the Great Hall for dinner and found Pansy frantically at her. Oh, yeah. That was why best friends were bad… She sighed and made her way over to the table. She had barely sat down when Professor Quirrel barreled into the Great Hall and ran up to Dumbledore. "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know," he got out before fainting.

Barely a second passed before everyone around Artemis began panicking. She frowned and could not focus, her mind jumping from her own head to Harry's. They both were wondering _why_ there was a troll but could come up with no conclusions.

Purple firecrackers from Dumbledore's wand finally brought silence to those around her, but the inside her.

"Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Dumbledore ordered.

Artemis followed the rest of her House, ignoring the mess around her, turned inward. She remained silent as they reached the common room. Suddenly, her eyes widened as if a bolt of electricity shocked her.

…Crud. He was going to do something stupid again.

"The troll…" she whispered.

"Artemis? What's wrong?" Draco asked, dropping out of the conversation he was having with some of the boys about what they would do if they saw the troll. Pansy glanced over, continuing to fret with the other girls but clearly more interested in Artemis's issue.

Artemis sent a meaningful look to her friend and flashed a smile at Draco. "I was just saying how the troll's probably huge and smelly and you'd need nose plugs to fight him."

Draco laughed slightly and shook his head. "He won't get close enough for me to smell – trolls are stupid."

"Forgot about that part," she giggled, watching flashes of three Gryffindors – Harry, Weasley, and the Muggle-born – and the troll bounce around in her mind. She could feel the panic as strongly as if it were her own but did not show it. Food had been brought up to the common room and they all piled food on plates, even Artemis, who was still kind of out-of-it.

"_Why won't she run?..._" she whispered too low for anyone to hear. She had to force herself to not cover her ears as the yelling stabbed her brain. She gasped and almost dropped her fork as she felt her (well, Harry's) body fly through the air and saw the grey colour of the troll get ever nearer. Everything after that became blurred until it finally faded and she was left with only mixed feelings of relief, fear, confusion, anxiety, and joy. It was then that she noticed Pansy staring at her.

"Oh, good, you're done," she murmured, glancing around. "So what's going on?"

"They took care of it," Artemis said quietly, taking a bite of her sweet potato.

"Took care of what?... The troll?" she squeaked, almost choking to keep herself quiet. "No way! They're first years! How?"

Artemis explained everything from the wand up the nose to the club on the head, trying to keep her friend quiet. "Now all I'm getting are the feelings." She shrugged. "Guess that's it for the night." She smiled. "By the way… that rumour about Harry being new Seeker? Very much true."

"Wow… Te, I'm kinda jealous."

"Don't be. Trust me. It's no fun and no one but you actually knows. Harry doesn't know, Draco, doesn't know, even Professor Dumbledore doesn't know about the visions." She frowned as she realized she had yet to tell Uncle Albus.

"Artemis, you don't get it." She leaned in closer. "You have a connection with one of the greatest wizards of our generation. In a way… he's not the only special one at this school."

* * *

Ayane: . . .

Hiei: Hn.

Ayane: T.T I'm sowwy… Took forever to get this up… I have been neglecting my duties as a fan-fiction writer… Well, no more! I will start writing chapter 11 tonight and have it up by the end of next week!

Kurama: Lady Ayane, don't make promises you don't know if you can keep…

Ayane: . Shush.

Kurama: Please review.


	11. Suspicion

Ayane: I don't care that this is late – not in the least.

Kurama: Lady Ayane…

Ayane: She shouldn't be gone, Kurama. She should have talked to someone. And I, of all people, didn't see anything… I'm a bad friend.

(Kurama frowns)

Hiei: Idiot… (sits next to her)

Yusuke: Aya-chan doesn't own Harry Potter or any songs. She does own her OC, Artemis, and any poems.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Suspicion**

"November shouldn't be this cold," Artemis grumbled, wrapping her scarf tighter around her neck. "Why're we out here, Panz?"

"Him." Pansy pointed at one of the older Slytherin boys. Oh, right. Pansy's "crush-of-the-month." Artemis rolled her eyes and sighed. Of all the places she could be at this moment, she was sitting next to a love-struck girl on the cold, hard ground. And, she soon realized, Draco was nowhere to be seen.

"Panz, I'm gonna go look for Draco. I'll catch up with you then."

"Uh-huh," Pansy sighed, not tearing her eyes from her "heartthrob."

Artemis shook her head and walked off, ducking out of sight when she saw Harry and his friends gathered in a small triangle. As Snape came outside the three got closer, looking very suspicious indeed. She sighed as Snape spouted some nonsense about library books not being taken outside, took some points, then limped off.

Wait…_Limped_? She saw the confusion on the Gryffindors' faces that very likely matched her own. She shook off her questions and headed into the castle, sending a small nod Harry's way. She made her way down to the Slytherin common room to find Draco scribbling away on a piece of paper. She sneaked up behind him and leaped over the back of the couch, landing heavily beside him. "What's up?"

"Aside from you trying to scare me?" he grumbled, folding up his paper and stuffing it in his pocket. "Mum likes when I write home." He rolled his eyes.

"Really? I think that's sweet." Artemis smiled distantly. "With Ash in Durmstrang I could go months without ever sending a word to them. The beauty of being in Hogwarts." She laughed slightly then, noticing his frown, barreled on, "Anyway, have you seen Snape around recently? He's limping."

His eyes went from empathetic to surprised. "Really? Why? What happened?"

"I have no idea."

He laughed then shook his head. "So why get so excited?"

"Because he's Professor Snape – he never seems to get hurt or upset – except when he gets mad, of course." She grinned. "Wanna do some detective work?"

"I don't need expelled my first year, Artemis," he responded, although his interest was piqued. "Maybe it'll get around school sometime," he suggested.

She nodded. "Maybe. I'm gonna go up to my dorm then, Draco. I have some stuff to sort out. If and when Pansy comes back from her boy-hunting—" they both rolled their eyes "—send her up. She should be studying as it is."

"Can do." He smiled warmly at her as she walked up the stairs and she heard him unfold his piece of paper and begin to write again.

**XXX**

Once Pansy finally got up to the room, Artemis pulled out her workbook. "Pansy, you can't be out boy hunting all day when you need to be tutored." She frowned at her out-of-breath best friend.

Pansy grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Sorry, 'Te, but you know how I am."

_Sadly_, Artemis thought, shaking her head.

"Anyway, let's get to work now that I'm finished chasing the boys. Herbology still confuses me. I don't understand a thing we're doing." Somewhere between explaining about the inner workings of the plants and actually sitting down to do the homework assigned that week, both girls had fallen asleep on Artemis's bed. Neither noticed when they had begun to drift off and nobody tried to wake them up. For the first time in a while, Artemis dreamt.

She was standing by Professor Snape's slightly ajar office door. Though she searched her mind she could not remember what she had come here for. Glancing into the office anyway, she repressed a small gasp.

Blood. Cuts. Mostly unhealed wounds.

Snape and Filch were in the office together, trying to get it all bandaged up.

"Blasted thing. How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?" Snape was grumbling, snatching the bandages from Filch. The image of the three-headed dog popped into Artemis's head and she found herself slowly backing away, trying to quietly close the door.

No such luck.

"POTTER!" Snape's voice shouted. A slight wave of surprise washed over her – it had not quite sunken in that she was not in her own body and hearing him shout "Potter" concerned her a bit. However, in the next instant, she half-relaxed.

"I just wondered if I could have my book back," she heard her brother stammer.

'GET OUT! _OUT_!"

They they were running with Harry completely unaware of the additional presence inside his head. They did not stop until they reached the Gryffindor common room and his ever-annoying friends.

"Did you get it?" the Weasley boy asked then, realizing Harry was distraught, asked, "What's the matter?"

"Remember how Snape was limping today?" he whispered. "Well, I found out why. He was in his office with Filch when I came down. The door was open somewhat but no one was answering when I knocked so I pushed it open a bit to see inside. Snape's leg…it was destroyed. They were trying to patch it up and Snape was saying something about keeping his eyes on all three heads at once; that was when I decided to sneak away, but I wasn't fast enough. He saw me and started screaming at me to get out." He paused. "You know what this means? He tried to get past the three-headed dog on Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him – he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'll bet my broomstick _he_ let that troll in, to make a diversion!" Artemis inwardly flinched at him betting his Nimbus Two Thousand on such a ridiculous guess. She was surprised when the Muggle-born seemed to at least half agree with her thoughts.

"No – he wouldn't. I know he's not very nice," she ignored the boys' snorts even as Artemis did the same as them "but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

_Or would he_? Artemis swore that was not her thought, although it echoed in her mind as though it was.

Weasley seemed amazed at Hermione's refusal to believe Snape would do that. "Honestly, Hermione, you think all the teachers are saints or something. I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

Artemis slowly slid out Harry's pondering mind as she awoke. Upon opening her eyes she found herself staring at her wall, a textbook page stuck to her cheek. She grimaced and sat up, poking Pansy.

"Geroff…" the sleeping girl grumbled, swatting at Artemis's hand.

"Go to your own bed, Panz." Sighing, she took her place at her little desk and pulled out a sheet of paper, whispering "lumos" to her wand. She drew a little in the margins, unsure of what to write.

'_Whispered words  
__My minds a mess  
__Darkness dwells  
__What can we do?  
__Falling fast  
__The murky depths suffocate  
__Distant dreams  
__We're no longer safe'_

She frowned, irritated that she had no idea what any of that meant. Groaning in frustration, she nudged Pansy half-awake and ushered her to her own bed. Whatever it meant would have to be deciphered later. For the time being she curled into a ball under her blanket and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**XXX**

Despite how blissfully she fell asleep, however, she was woken with horrible feelings of anxiety that did not belong to her. She frowned, remembering that today was her brother's first ever Quidditch match. Stumbling out of bed, she dressed in her robes and managed to make it to the Great Hall before all of the Slytherins – minus the Quidditch team.

"Harry," she said quietly so only he and his friends sitting next to him could hear, "you're going to do just fine so stop worrying." She smiled smally at the other two who were gaping at her. "You'll be just fine."

He grinned and she hesitated – it reminded her of pictures he parents had around the house from Hogwarts. Their father had the exact same grin… She shook it off and smiled back. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Artemis," he responded lightly before turning back to his table. She made her way to her own table, sitting down to have breakfast. For a while she just sat there, zoning out. She did not realize she had not touched the food on her plate until Pansy sat beside her and jabbed her in the ribs.

"You look nervous."

"I do? But I'm not… Oh." She sighed.

"Te…you should try to eat something."

"I know… Who do you think is going to win today?"

Pansy laughed. "We will, of course! We're going up against _Gryffindor_." She sneered the last word. "What about you?"

"I hope we wipe the floor with them," Artemis agreed, grinning. Quidditch had always brought out a semi-competitive streak in her.

"Well eat up and let's go!"

**XXX**

"Hey, Draco, you missed breakfast," Artemis scolded as Pansy and she made their way up to the stand he was sitting at.

"Couldn't eat," he grumbled. When the rumor about Harry being Seeker first crept out, Draco was angry but skeptical. Seeing as how had probably watched the teams go into their separate changing rooms, however, he was now probably just furious. "They just keep bending the rules for that stupid Boy Wonder. I'd beat him at Quidditch any day if they'd let _me_ try out."

Artemis and Pansy shared a look before Artemis spoke, "You know the Gryffindors' Quidditch record and you've seen him ride. They were desperate. Hey, maybe he'll be so nervous that he'll fall off his broomstick or something." She laughed at Draco's smirk. "See? Makes ya feel better already!" An uneasy feeling washed over her but she shook it off.

The match began shortly after their exchange. Madam Hooch was the referee and Lee Jordan – Gryffindor and friend of the Weasley twins – was commentating. Artemis drowned out everything but the Seekers, Terence Higgs and Harry, as they all pushed off the ground. She scowled appropriately as Gryffindor scored, taking cues from Pansy's elbow in her ribcage. She was as jealous of Harry as Draco was at that moment, of course; it wasn't everyday a first year got to be on the Quidditch team, let alone Seeker. However, inwardly, she was cheering him on. She had the utmost faith in his ability and she felt he just might be able to pull it off.

"—was that the Snitch?" Lee's voice echoed through the stadium. Everyone's eyes were now trained on the two Seekers as they raced towards the small golden winged-ball. The tension in the air was thick as the pair sped to the Snitch making it a close race. Then something went wrong. All but a quarter of the stadium protested as Harry, clearly in the lead, was blocked by the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint. Artemis even gritted her teeth to keep herself from shouting; Flint was not playing by Quidditch rules and that was one thing she could not stand.

Regardless of Flint playing unfairly, the game soon continued with nothing more than an easy penalty to Gryffindor. Artemis's eyes remained flitting between the two Seekers, anxious. Lucky for Harry, too, because she was one of the first to notice something was off.

"Harry's in trouble," she whispered, jabbing Pansy and pointing discreetly towards him. "His broomstick…" She gripped her friend's wrist, feeling his fear coursing through her own veins. "The game…why's it still…" she trailed off.

"No one's noticed yet. I'll fix that." Pansy cleared her throat, shouted, "Look at Potter!" and pointed.

"Panz…he's gonna fall…and it's all my fault!" She was frantic and mentally kicking herself for joking about this very kind of thing earlier. His broom was spinning with him holding on for dear life. She clutched her binoculars, briefly scanning the crowd for any sort of clue as to who was doing this, instinctively realizing that Dark Magic was the cause of his broomstick trying to buck him off. _Snape's muttering – Harry was right! Wait a sec… Quirrel's over there muttering, too. Both of them can't be jinxing him or he would have had no chance. Now the only question is which one is trying to save him…?_ she wondered. Soon after she asked herself that question, Quirrel tumbled headfirst into the front row and Snape stood, howling and on fire. Artemis swore she saw a heedful of bushy brown hair before turning her attention back to the somewhat steady Seeker. Suddenly, however, that steady Seeker began nose diving to the ground and looked almost as if he was going to vomit.

Artemis, feeling his excitement, knew what was happening before it was announced.

"I've got the Snitch!" Harry shouted after coughing the gold ball into his hand.

"Gryffindor: one hundred and seventy points! Slytherin: sixty points! Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan was shouting long after the Slytherins slumped back into their common room. Even Artemis was a bit disheartened at her House's loss. However, thoughts of Harry's broomstick fiasco soon surfaced, causing whispers to break out through the common room.

"I bet he was just faking it to distract everyone so that he could win."

"Says nothing in the rule books about that."

"Strange it happened right after Flint ran into him, though."

"But a Nimbus Two Thousand – any broomstick for that matter – wouldn't act up like that after a smack."

""He just wants the attention," Draco muttered bitterly. "They're giving him what he wants by talking about him."

Artemis frowned. "Draco…I think his broom was being hexed. I saw Snape and Quirrel watching him, mumbling. I'm not sure which one was hexing him, but I know one of them was and it was kind of frightening… Oh, by the way… Harry's my twin brother. Our parents only managed to send one of us away before the Dark Lord killed them. I just found out recently myself," she would have said if she could find the courage. Instead, she offered him a warm mug of cider then made her way up to her bed. Her head felt like it was trying to tear itself in two. It had been a long couple of months…and she was supposed to survive seven years of this? Uncle Albus was raving mad…

"I need to get out of her," she groaned into her pillow. "I'm not able to lie this much… Ugh!"

"Te, stop being so dramatic," a familiar voice laughed beside her, jabbing a finger in her ribs. "Really. Drama just doesn't suit you, not one bit. You're being absurd."

"Panz, go away. I'm moping."

"About what?" Pansy asked skeptically. "Oh. You're joking."

Artemis peeked out at her friend. "No, I'm not. Oh, woe is me and my terrible fate!" she dramatized.

"You have me!"

She paused then put her pillow back over her face and went on another "oh, woe is me" spiel, resulting in a small pillow fight that left both girls panting and feathery.

"So what's the matter?" Pansy asked.

She made a face. "I think something's going on at this school, Panz. I can't tell you what yet. I'm not sure what exactly is wrong myself…but I know it's dangerous. And I think at least one professor knows what's going on."

"Who?" Pansy was in awe, her mouth slightly agape.

Artemis sighed and shook her head. "I'm not sure and I don't think I'd tell you even if I did; it might put your life in danger."

"How would it put my life in danger unless…unless you think…that _he's_ in on it…?" Her eyes were wide and fearful. "I mean, he was the greatest wizard of that time… Why couldn't he rise from the dead?"

"Or maybe he never died at all…

* * *

Ayane: There. Done. Now I need something else to do. Maybe I'll write the next chapter…

Kurama: Lady Ayane…

Ayane: I need something to do!

Kurama: Review, please.


End file.
